


A (not so merry) Grimborn Snoggletog

by imaginativemind29



Series: Grimborn Family AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Drama, Gen, Jealousy, Little dragon causes big chaos, Ryker has the best nose, Sibling Rivalry, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), Viggo and Ryker's sister, Viking crime family, even Viggo Grimborn once was just a boy, goofy teenagers, maces and talons lessons, siblings fluff, the grandfather knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: A Snoggletog story on Hunter island wherein Viggo's little sister breaks the most important hunter rule and smuggles a little Terrible Terror into the house, a future marriage is arranged and sibling rivalry is stoked.
Series: Grimborn Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628452
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. Coming home for Snoggletog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about Snoggletog at hunter island and the days before. 
> 
> In this book Ryker is 16, Viggo is 14 and Lilly 4. Their cousin Lars 2nd will also be there, he's 15.
> 
> I highly recommend to read my book My little flower first but you don't have to. It just makes a lot of things easier to understand. Anyway for those who don't know My little flower, Lilly is my OC and the younger sister of Viggo and Ryker Grimborn.

Snoggletog was coming. One morning in the middle of Yule-month, the dragon hunter tribe woke to find itself covered in several feet of white, fluffy snow. The sea around the island froze solid and Vidar Grimborn, who was the grandfather and head of the family but also the retired chief of the hunter tribe, had to send out their ice breaking ships to make a path for the ships that were soon to be arriving. It was the same procedure like every year. The hunters would sail out one last time before Snoggletog to capture a good amount of dragons that would provide the tribe with enough products to trade throughout the cold winter months.

So it was no wonder that the whole town was in sheer excitement. For today all their long missed husbands, fathers, uncles and brothers were coming home. Now the holidays could truly begin. Children were running through the streets, shooting snowballs while their laughter and excited chatter filled the cold morning air. Yes, no child could sit still today - that included the youngest of the Grimborn household. Very much to her aunts dismay.

"My goodness Lillian! Can't you hold still for at least one second!" Aunt Agnes huffed in exasperation at the little, wriggly girl right in front of her.

It seemed nearly impossible to get her into her fur coat but Lilly just couldn't help it. Excitement not only bubbled in her stomach but tingled through her whole body, right down to her tiny toes. How could she possibly stay still after her aunt told her that they were coming home _today_?

"What's all that fuss about? I can't even hear myself thinking." Vidar stuck his head out of his office and raised his brows as his eyes fell on the little girl, jumping from one foot to the other.

"This girl can't stand still! That's the problem Vidar!" Agnes said, looking furiously at her four year old niece.

"Now, now, Agnes. I am certain Lillian will be a good girl today." Vidar rubbed his temples as he stepped out into the hallway. Of course he knew that this time of the year was very exciting for a child but this year's Snoggletog would be something special. A new deal was in sight at the horizon and that demanded all of the family's best behaviour. He lowered himself to Lilly's eye level and gave his granddaughter an expectant look. "I know you are excited my dear, but will you do something for me?"

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Yes gandfather."

"That's a girl. Now be good and let your aunt finish dressing you or else we will miss the arrival of grandfather's special guest and that is surely nothing we want to happen, hm?"

"No gandfather." Lilly was just a little girl but she already knew that making her grandfather unhappy was something no one liked to do. So she tried her best to stay still. That was until she heard the sounds of horns blowing from the port. Her eyes widened with excitement. They were here.

Before Agnes could even tie one lace on her coat, Lilly already rushed out the door and down the street. She almost tripped several times but she didn't care. Lilly loved the snow. She giggled at the sound it made under her feet.

"Oh this girl!" Agnes exclaimed. "You're going way too easy on her, how many times have I told you?"

"But Viggo is so fond of her." Vidar sighed as he looked after the mass of red locks that belonged to his granddaughter disappearing in the snow.

"And what is Viggo? Her wet nurse? The boy is fourteen, he should have other things on his mind yet you allow him to pamper her! One day she will ruin the reputation of our family if you continue to do nothing about this." Agnes hissed as the both of them left the Grimborn house as well. 

Vidar huffed. "My goodness, Agnes. She is just a girl."

"She's not just a girl, Vidar! Can't you see? She's growing to be just as her mother and that should be warning enough." Agnes snorted, anger boiling in her stomach at the memory of her deceased sister in law. _Well that served her right at least._ She thought grimly.

The elder Grimborn casually put his arm around Agnes' shoulder as they walked. "Don't sulk my dear, you'll only get wrinkles. You don't need to concern yourself with Lilly, I have plans for her and our whole family shall benefit. But all in due time."   
  


There was already a large crowd waiting at the port as Lilly finally made it there. Her cheeks were flushed red from running and she was quite out of breath but now she had a bright new challenge to face. There were so many people, Lilly could hardly see anything. She jumped up and down in an attempt to get a glimpse of the ship that surely had arrived by now. There was a loud thumping sound and the cheering of people as something heavy was rolled down the gangplank. Captured dragons for sure.

Lilly crossed her arms and stomped her feet in frustration when her jumping up and down remained fruitless. But then she had another idea. Falling onto her hands and knees, Lilly crawled between the legs of the waiting villagers. There were several exclamations of "Oh dear." and "Watch out girl." but eventually she made it through the crowd, her coat and dress covered in snow.

The first thing the little girl found herself face to face with were a pair of dark leather boots. She lifted her gaze and found herself staring at a foreign, but very tall man. His hair was almost as white as snow but it was the coldness in his eyes that frightened her. The man raised a whitening brow at her but thanks to the gods, he didn't bother to pay her any further attention as he continued his way down the gangplank. Lilly saw her father walking at the man's side. He hadn't even noticed her.

Lilly got up and stood on the tips of her toes, eager to see the one that she missed so badly. First she spotted Ryker, his black hair combed back into a ponytail as he was welcomed with a big hug and a kiss by his girlfriend Thyrie. Lilly liked Thyrie. She was nice and Ryker didn't tease her that often since he had her.

Then her cousin Lars and his friend Asmund were leaving the ship, making kissing sounds and snickering as they passed Ryker and Thyrie. That resulted in Lars earning a blow to the back of his head. He rubbed his head but just continued laughing. When they passed Lilly, Lars ruffled her hair and mumbled "Hey little one." but otherwise didn't stop to greet her properly.

Time went by. More and more hunters left the ships, dragging cages filled with dragons along with them. All of them were welcomed by the loving embrace of their families. The crowd cleared up and even Ryker and Thyrie were on their way back to the village already.

Lilly's lower lip started to tremble as she grew more and more worried. What if he didn't come? But then - finally - she glimpsed the familiar face of her brother as he stepped onto the gangplank, a heavy looking sack hunched over his shoulder and his young features wrinkled in thought. Her heart made a jump. "Igo." Lilly giggled to herself, hopping up and down in utter excitement.

"Igo!" she squealed in delight, louder this time as she ran up towards her older brother. Viggo's face instantly lit up as his eyes fell on his little sister. Without thinking twice, he let the sack drop to the floor and rushed towards Lilly, meeting her halfway.

Viggo picked Lilly up and her legs automatically went around his waist to keep herself from falling.

"Hey little flower, have you missed me?" he asked and tapped her little nose with his finger.

"You took too long!" Lilly pouted, one of her hands tugging at a bang of Viggo's hair but not hard enough to actually hurt him. Viggo laughed and shook his head to get his hair out of his sister's reach.

"Hey I promised to be back for Snoggletog, didn't I?" he said and Lilly giggled as he tickled her sides before he watched her all over. "Have you grown again?"

Lilly nodded with great enthusiasm. "Yes, I'm a big girl."

"Oh I have no doubt you are." Viggo said, grinning and Lilly beamed up at him at his words, but suddenly her face drooped in a frown. "But don' tell Papa."

"Why not?"

Lilly leaned in to whisper in his ear, being as serious as a four year old could be. "I still wanna play."

Now Viggo actually laughed out loud. "Don't worry, little flower. You still got many years to play. But let's better get you inside before you turn into a snowball. Why are you only half dressed?"

Lilly only giggled and kicked her legs in his grip as her big brother carried her back up to their house. On their way they passed their grandfather, who was talking to their father and the foreign trading partner.

"Viggo, my dear grandson, welcome home." Vidar greeted him friendly, but his eyes swept over Lilly in his arms. "You better put her down, otherwise she'll grow attached to your hip my boy."

"Don't worry grandfather, she won't." Viggo hurriedly said and quickened his pace to get away from them. He didn't quite like the foreign man's stares.

And even if Lilly got attached to him, he wouldn't mind at all, Viggo thought. He was just happy to be back home and to have his little sister back in his arms, where she belonged.


	2. Time to play

Viggo was glad to be home. After all he loved this time of the year - especially since he had his little sister to play with. It had just been one day since his father had sailed them home but it felt like he had never been away at all.

"Alright Lilly. I'll count and you hide." Viggo said, earning an excited squeal from his little sister. They had just finished lunch and now they could finally play.

Lilly ran off and Viggo chuckled as he started to count.

„Viggo!" Ryker called from the doorway. "Come, have a snowball fight with us. Asmund and Lars are waiting - it's gonna be two against two."

"I'm playing with Lilly."

Ryker snorted. "You're always playing with her. She can't even do anything cool - she's still like a baby...and it's not like you're the only one who can look after her, ya know?"

Viggo stopped counting for a moment to glare at Ryker. "Aunt Agnes is helping to decorate the great hall. Father and grandfather are working. She can't be left alone."

"Isn't that what we have Ida for?"

"Our little sister shouldn't have to play alone." Viggo insisted.

"You're so annoying." Ryker groaned and before Viggo could even think of an answer, his older brother slammed the door shut. Outside the older Grimborn sighed heavily. As the years went by, Ryker grew more and more isolated from his siblings. He hated the fact that Viggo and Lilly were so close and in all honesty he didn't understand his brother's infatuation. He got easily annoyed at Lilly's crying and he didn't like the smell when she soiled her cloth diapers as a baby. At least that was in the past now. Still, Ryker felt like he would never win. His sister had not only taken his mother from him, but also his brother.

Inside the house the sound of tiny feet echoed from the walls of the corridor. Quiet giggles rang out as Lilly quickly rushed into the nearest room she could find and dove under the bed, folding herself up, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her red, curly hair covered half of her face and she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from giggling and give away her hiding place. Bright blue eyes skimmed the little of the room that she could see, her little heart racing in anticipation.

„Lilly!" The door creaked open and a pair of dark brown leather boots came into view, causing the hiding girl to let out a giggle despite her efforts to stay quiet. She was just too excited. She could hear her brother chuckle lightly.

„Oh I wonder where Lilly went...I hope no dragon came and ate her..." Viggo pretended to look around the room, tapping his chin as he did so and Lilly clapped both hands in front of her mouth to muffle her sounds but it was already too late. Her brother swooped down and grabbed Lilly's right foot, the only thing she didn't manage to hide. Lilly squealed in excitement when Viggo finally pulled her out.

„No!" she cried out, hardly able to control her laughter. „Dwagons don' eat me!"

„Oh I know one that does!" Viggo's eyes glistened with mischief and Lilly squealed in delight again as her older brother bent down with a playful growl and pretended to bite her before he tickled her all over.

After a few moments he let go of the laughing and writhing girl and tweaked her nose between his fingers. „And what now?"

"Play again?" Lilly panted out as her laughing fit ebbed down to quiet giggles.

„Ryker wants to have a snowball fight outside. He asked me to join in." Viggo spoke more to himself than to Lilly, he felt torn and didn't know what to do. Before Lilly was born, Viggo would have died to get any actual attention from his brother but now he could hardly bring himself to separate from his little sister.

Lilly seemed to notice his change in mood and put her tiny hand on his cheek. "Rykie's sad?"

„Perhaps."

„I don' wan' Rykie sad." Lilly grabbed Viggo's left arm as she scrambled back to her feet and tugged hard to make him move. "You go."

Viggo sighed but in the next instant chuckled as he let himself be dragged along by his little sister. "And what will you do?"

"I watch."


	3. Snowball Fight

A snowball missed Viggo's head by an inch as soon as he stepped out of the house. Apparently the battle was in full rage already and all of the sudden Viggo didn't feel so sure about joining in anymore.

Throughout the whole hunter tribe, there never were two sillier, yet more serious, snowball fighters than his cousin Lars and his childhood friend Asmund.

Each year, at the first serious snow flurry, they were outside building their snow-forts for a full winter of snow battles ahead. Well that alone would have been ridiculous enough, but no there was even more. Before each snowball fight they would bow to one another like they were meeting for an actual one to one combat, turn stiffly, and walk to their fort. From then onwards there were no rules, no time-outs, no grace at all - just snow warfare at its most intense. They never felt like they had enough fun until they felt at the same time numb, raw and bruised. Whoever was dumb...no brave enough to team up with either one of them was better off not being squeamish.

As it turned out, Ryker had teamed up with Asmund, which left Lars to fight alone...till now.

"Well look who it is!" Lars exclaimed excitedly as he spotted Viggo and jumped up from behind his snow fort. That earned him a shot to his chest and a triumphant cheer from Asmund.

"Hey, that doesn't count!" Lars protested. "Viggo came to join in! You did, right?" He yelled out to his cousin.

"Oh but what did he bring the baby for?!" Ryker grunted in annoyance.

Viggo narrowed his eyes at his older brother. He could be such an idiot at times that Viggo wondered how it didn't actually cause him any physical pain.

"Lilly is going to watch." he gritted out, trying to save his anger for when he had a snowball in his hands. "You stay right here and out of range little flower, okay?" he added in a much softer voice to Lilly.

"Kay." Lilly nodded, smiling brightly up at her favorite brother. "I wan' you to win, Igo."

"We'll see." he winked and tweaked her nose before he joined his cousins side.

Lars welcomed him with a happy slap to his back and cleared his throat for his most serious voice. "Thank you for joining my forces on the battlefield cousin. So far we had to take some losses but I am proud to inform you that our enemy is weakened as well."

Viggo blinked dumbly as he watched Lars smooth his dark brown hair out of his face, light brown eyes locked with his slightly darker ones. "What are you talking about Lars?"

Lars waved his hand towards Asmund and Ryker as if it was obvious. "The Berserkers, Viggo! We can defeat them!"

Viggo snorted as he tried to fight back a laughter and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? The Berserkers?"

"Oh now you laugh my friend, but just wait till they attack! You remember their chiefs crazy kid?"

"Dagur?"

"Oh yes, him. Gods I hate that kid. He stole my lunch at the last Thing. Gonna throw this..." he reached for a snowball, weighed it in his hand. "...right into his face. That's gonna stuff his crazy laughing mouth."

"Yes, because we are all perfectly sane here." Viggo mumbled.

"What?" Lars asked.

"Nothing." Viggo quickly said and Lars just shrugged which Viggo was thankful for. He was not in the mood to explain his cousin in just how many ways he considered him just as crazy as 7-year-old Dagur the Deranged.

"Well then...ATTACK!"

Viggo had no more time to think. Within seconds after Lars' cry the air was thick with snowballs. Some of them were so compacted that they felt solid and icy. While others, built out of fresh snow, would fade to dust upon impact.

The snow battle was in full rage and after a while Viggo actually got into the game. There was a strange kind of joy spreading through his whole body and he cheered loudly when he managed a shot at Ryker's shoulder. Viggo didn't even know who was about to win, but he didn't care, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so jolly.

Lilly was clapping her little hands and laughing from her spot.

On and on the snow battle went until one time, Viggo didn't duck fast enough - and a snowball hit him right above his right ear. He cried out - that actually hurt. But while he had recovered rather quickly, Lars decided it would be funny to pull up a little show.

"Oh no! Someone call the healer! We have a wounded soldier over here...he took a shot to the head! What are you saying...it might be too late for him?!"

"Shut up Lars." Viggo grumbled, rubbing above his ear. It burned a little but other than that he felt just fine and Lars knew that. He burst out laughing.

But Lilly didn't know that. Her eyes wide with terror for her brother, she left her sitting spot and stormed onto the snow-battlefield. Something the boys missed to notice.

There was a snowball rushing through the air and then there was a startled shriek. The little girl was knocked off her feet and landed flat on her back. Then she started crying.

"Lilly!" Viggo yelled, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

Lilly's eyes were wide in shock and the left side of her face turned a nasty shade of red. "No!" she cried. "I-it h-h-hurts."

"Whoa that looks nasty, she took the blow right to her face, Ryker." Asmund commented, biting his lower lip as guilt burned through his veins. Although it wasn't him that shot the snowball.

"Well what did she do there anyway? Can't she do what she is told at least for one freaking time!" Ryker complained, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Lilly started to cry even louder at his harsh words and that had Viggo losing it. "YOU IDIOT!" he yelled and lunged at his older brother, knocking him to the ground.

It was a stupid move really. Ryker could punch him to pulp if he wanted to and Viggo knew that. But the sheer thought of his sister being hurt had him seeing red. Even worse that she now was actually hurt...and it was Ryker's fault.

Viggo raised his fist, aimed for Ryker's head but his brother caught him by the wrist, turned the both of them around so that Viggo was lying face down in the snow with Ryker straddling his back and forced his arm back at an angle that made Viggo fear he would actually dislocate it. It hurt - badly and he cried out in both anger and pain.

"ENOUGH!" Vidar roared, storming towards his fighting grandsons.

Ryker instantly let go off Viggo who crawled back to Lilly, panting heavily. He avoided their grandfather's gaze - it was obvious that he was furious.

"Never in my whole life have I seen brothers acting as stupid as you do!" Vidar chastised. "Now what is going on here?"

"It was a snowball fight grandfather...Lilly ran in between and got hurt." Lars tried to explain but Viggo interrupted him, his fury flaming up once more.

"Ryker hit her face!" he barked.

"It was her own fault!" Ryker yelled back.

"SHE IS ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD!" Viggo got back to his feet, ready to lunge at Ryker once more.

"I said enough!" Vidar stepped in between the two fuming brothers. "This family must be strong!" He snapped as he looked at both of his grandsons. "I will not have any squabbling between the two of you." Clasping both boys behind their neck, he jerked them both close. "You are the future of the Grimborn family. I won't have you at each other's throats. Am I understood?"

Backing away, Ryker glared at his younger brother. "Yes grandfather." He ground the words out as if they left a bad taste on his tongue.

Turning to look at Viggo, Vidar raised his brows in expectation. "Yes grandfather." Viggo grumbled.

"Good. Now, Lars if you would be so kind and take Lilly over to Nanna. Viggo you will come with me."

Viggo's eyes went wide as he looked down at the still sobbing Lilly, who clutched at her face with tiny hands. He wanted to protest, but his grandfather's firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. "You will come with me, Viggo."

"Yes, grandfather."


	4. Maces and Talons with Grandfather

The door closed behind them with a low creak. Viggo just stood there, not sure whether to turn on his heels and see Lilly, if his grandfather liked it or not, or to stay right where he was. It seemed though, his grandfather took this decision from him as he retrieved a wooden box from behind his desk and settled it on the small table next to the hearth.

"Sit." he said, gesturing for Viggo to take his place on one side of the table.

Viggo frowned. Maces and Talons? He wasn't sure if he was in the right mind for that at this very moment. He was too upset. But, as always, he did as his grandfather asked him to and sat down. Vidar hummed in approval and Viggo watched as he also carried two matching jugs and a pair of chalices over to where they were about to play.

"So now you tell me, my boy." he said as he poured the both of them a cup of spiced, red wine. "What was that all about?"

"Ryker is an idiot." Viggo blurted out without thinking but instantly felt embarrassed at the look his grandfather gave him. 

"An idiot you say?" Vidar repeated his words, fixating him over his chalice before he took a sip. "And you Viggo? Tell me. Are you an idiot?"

Now that came unexpected. Viggo gulped, lowered his gaze. "I...I don't know...sometimes perhaps?" he tried his luck by not giving himself too much air. The truth was, Viggo considered himself to be quite clever most of the time, but he could admit when he made a mistake.

Vidar hummed again, leaned closer over the game board. "He, who wants to be wise is willing to be taught, the unwise thinks he knows everything better."

Viggo shook his head. "I don't think I understand."

"You are a smart boy Viggo, I've always known that. I want you to learn that as chief it is just as important to sharpen your mind as it is to sharpen your sword." Vidar put his cup aside and lifted the cover off the gameboard. "So I assume the snowball fight was not your idea?"

"No." Viggo said, making the first move as his grandfather gestured him to. "I mean...I thought it could be fun and I don't know...I guess Ryker persuaded me when he said I was annoying. I shouldn't have listened, now Lilly is hurt because of me."

"Hm." Vidar made his move and rested his chin on folded hands. "Letting the mind get clouded by emotions is a dangerous thing. Especially for chiefs."

"But I love her!" Viggo exclaimed.

"Of course you do. As chief you will have to learn that smart people don't show everything they feel, but only the fools tell and show everything that's going on in their minds and that proves that they are fools."

Viggo chewed at his lower lip while he tried to figure out his next move, still his grandfather's words wouldn't leave him alone. "You keep saying as a chief...but grandfather, who says I will ever be chief? My father is still chief and then there's still Lars...and Ryker." He added his brother's name with a snort.

Vidar sighed and leaned back into his chair, lifting his cup once more. "Indeed. And yet, deep down in my heart I have no doubt that one day you will be chief. But if you want to achieve that, you have to learn to contain your emotions. Do you understand?"

"Yes grandfather." Viggo replied. The words of his grandfather flattered him. Finally he made his next move.

"Good boy. Now come, drink with me. To your future." Vidar raised his cup and Viggo reached for his own, bringing it to his lips. The wine was strong and Viggo winced at the taste. Their mother had always forbidden him and Ryker to even nip at their father's mug. He took a small sip and planned to put the chalice back down but his grandfather made a neglecting noise.

"No, no, drink it all up Viggo. Come on, it's just between us men."

Viggo squeezed his eyes shut at the foreign taste but complied, there was nothing else to do when it came to his grandfather. He put the empty cup down, blinking several times as he started to feel a little bit tipsy. Vidar, however was relentless and refilled Viggo's cup as well as his own once again.

"Good boy." He said again, made his next move and won Viggo's Traitor. "And you also understand that the mind needs to be trained with the same effort, if not even more, as you have to train with the sword?"

"Yes grandfather." Viggo's head felt heavy but when Vidar urged him to empty the second cup as well, Viggo complied. By now he was feeling really strange and there was an aching in his stomach. He could hardly concentrate on the game that was before him and so it was no wonder that his grandfather ended up winning his Viking chief.

"Wonderful." Vidar concluded. "You need to drink more wine, Viggo." He poured both of them yet another cup.

Viggo grimaced as the cup was shoved into his hand again. "No, please, it's too strong for me grandfather."

"Nonsense, Viggo. You'll join your old grandfather in one more." Vidar insisted, lifting his own cup to his lips.

Viggo tried to gulp the wine down, he really tried but the aching in his stomach got even worse. There were black dots behind his eyes and then he couldn't help himself. He threw up splashes of red wine onto the stone floor of his grandfather's office. His eyes grew watery and there was a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

He felt mortified when he met his grandfather's eyes, but the old man only studied him with a knowing smile.

"Now, you keep saying you understand my boy, when obviously you don't." To emphasize his statement, Vidar poured his cup down onto the floor as well. Viggo's eyes widened and he felt even more embarrassed as his grandfather kept talking. "I've just been drinking water the whole time, while you've been drinking the wine."

He then leaned in really close to Viggo, taking his face into the palms of his hands. "Don't ever let yourself be influenced by other people." Vidar inculcated with a stern look. "Especially by people like me. Always keep your mind clear and make your own decisions, Viggo. Only then will you be ready to be chief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene was inspired by Vikings


	5. Lilly finds a new friend

Nanna had provided Lilly with a make-shift cooling pack that was a piece of cloth filled with snow and fresh herbs. Now the little girl was staring out of the window of the healer's hut, the cloth pressed to her cheek while she listened to Lars' venturous stories.

Outside the town was buzzing with activity in preparation for the upcoming Snoggletog feast. The festivities would last twelve days and there would be more food than could ever be eaten and more to drink than could ever be drunk but that was the point in Snoggletog, wasn't it? That and of course to spend time with your loved ones.

Lars, still feeling guilty, decided to stay at Lilly's side until she felt better while Nanna busied herself with making tea for the three of them.

"And one day my father and uncle Ragnar discovered a new, foreign island. On and on they went - they were hungry and thirsty of course - they hadn't eaten in days...when suddenly the smell of something very sweet and delicious hung in the air." Lars continued his story, satisfied to have his little cousin's unshared attention.

"An' then?"

Lars shifted his voice to imitate his uncle. " _Oh Lars, can you smell that? That must be some delicious food waiting for us! No, Ragnar_! my father said. _You better watch out._ " Lars steadily moved closer to Lilly's face as he talked.

She chewed on her lower lip in excitement. "But uncle Ragnar didn't listen...he followed his nose right to a beautiful looking _bush_ , closer and closer he went until...ROAR"

He lunged at Lilly and she shrieked in alarm, dropping the melting cool-pack. "The bush turned out to be a _big, bad dragon_ with four nasty looking heads ready to swallow uncle Ragnar whole!"

"For the gods sake Lars!" Nanna scolded from where she stood at the fireplace. "Don't scare the poor girl like this."

Lilly's heart was thumping hard in terror as her little mind visualized the very thing her cousin told her. "A dwagon ate Papa?" she gasped out, eyes wide as saucers.

"No silly! Uncle Ragnar is right over there in the great hall. Of course my father saved him." Lars boasted but then his face fell. "I miss him even more at Snoggletog."

Lilly continued chewing on her lip. She was only little, but she understood that uncle Lars was in Valhalla just like her mother.

"I miss Mommy." she said quietly.

"You didn't even know her!" Lars retorted and Lilly flinched at her cousin's sudden outburst.

"I think that is enough!" Nanna chastised and shoved a mug of tea into Lars hands. "Now drink up and then go, I am certain your mother would appreciate your help with decorating the town."

Lars grumbled but did as told.

As soon as Lilly had emptied her smaller cup, Nanna sent the little girl back home as well. Her face was still a bit swollen but Lilly didn't complain. She wanted her brother to see that she was a big girl after all.

Snow was falling outside and Lilly tried to catch snowflakes with her tongue as she hopped down the path that led to Nanna's hut. That was when she heard it.

A squawk.

Lilly stopped, tilted her head.

The squawk came again and a bush rustled.

Now being the curious girl that she was, Lilly couldn't possibly ignore that. Her teeth closed around her lower lip once more as she cautiously stepped closer to said moving bush.

"Hello?" she called, brushing several branches aside.

" _Hello_..." A squeaky voice echoed in her mind. Lilly sucked in a deep breath and stumbled backwards - startled. What if that bush...wasn't a bush after all, but a big, bad dragon who just waited to eat her?

There was another squeak. Well big, bad dragons didn't squeak, or did they?

However, her curiosity outweighed her fear and so Lilly ventured closer to the bush once more. She dropped to her knees in front of it, pushed the branches to the side and stuck her head in.

"Who's there?" she whispered, heart hammering fast.

" _Who's there_ " the voice repeated.

"Me." Lilly said, a little louder as she crawled deeper into the bush, the coldness of the snow leaking through her dress.

" _Me_ " repeated the voice and it sounded closer than before.

Lilly shoved another branch out of the way and found herself staring into a pair of big, yellow eyes. She let out a startled shriek, covered her eyes with her tiny hands. The big, bad dragon! "Please don' eat me!"

" _Don't eat me_ " the voice squeaked, equally scared.

What?

Breathing heavily, Lilly dared to peek through her fingers at the creature that crouched in front of her. It was a dragon, but he didn't look scary by any means and he wasn't big either. No, in fact it was a young, green Terrible Terror that somehow had made his way into Nanna's herb garden.

"You're no bad dwagon..." she breathed out, lowering her hands to take a better look at him.

The dragon tilted his head, curious as to why this strange little human could understand him.

Lilly plucked up all her courage and reached her hand out to the small creature. "I'm Lilly." she said.

The Terrible Terror dared to move a little closer, sniffed at Lilly's hand and the little girl giggled as he started to lick at her fingers. "Eww..." she squealed. "What's your name?"

The dragon tilted his head. " _Name_." he squawked. Lilly giggled.

"I'm gonna call you Igo." she cheered. She couldn't think of a more fitting name for a new friend of hers.

" _Igo_ " the dragon repeated and crawled closer to Lilly, sniffing her up and down. " _Hungry_ " he squawked and licked his snout.

"Oh...sorry I don' have no food..."

The dragon squeaked in disappointment and Lilly thought hard as she bit her lip. "I'm takin' you wif me." she whispered to the dragon and opened her coat. It took a few moments for Igo to comprehend but finally Lilly managed to tuck him into the folds of her coat.

"Igo quiet." she warned the dragon as she sneaked back to her house, hoping that no one would catch her on her way. Especially not her father.

Free dragons were not allowed anywhere on hunter island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you have noticed that Lilly can understand dragons, she is a whisperer. The reason why is explained in my main fic My little flower but here a short explanation for all those who haven't read it:
> 
> The first dragon on this earth fell in love with a human woman and the gods granted him to take on human form and lay with her for one night. She got pregnant and gave birth to a daughter who had now dragon blood in her and could talk to dragons. Her tribe was known as Guardians of dragons and there they lived in peace and one daughter passed that ability down to the next (only the girls had this ability) until one day a dragon hunter named Ragnar Grimborn kidnapped Bryanna, who is the mother of Ryker, Viggo and Lilly and forced her to marry him.   
> So that's why Lilly can talk to dragons...it's her inheritance and she and Viggo Discover this and more secrets about their family in my main fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story so far 💖💖


	6. Decorations and Cakes

"An' that's my dolly," Lilly cheered "It's from my Mommy when I was even not born."

Igo, the Terrible Terror, gave a squawk as the little rag doll landed on his head. Lilly giggled. She was busy crumpling up her fur blanket before she jumped down from her bed, taking the blanket with her.

"I'm gonna make you a nest." she explained as Igo sniffed at the strange bundle in Lilly's hands. With that the little girl disappeared under the bed. "Igo come!"

The little dragon tilted his head, then followed. Lilly patted the fur blanket and Igo pushed it to one side, then to the other with his head until he finally seemed content and settled himself on his new, very warm and cozy nest. Lilly clapped her hands, happy with herself and reached for her doll. "You can play wif her if you want. Her name's Bliana, like Mommy. She's got red hair, like me. Look."

Igo sniffed the doll, then raised his head to look at Lilly. He blinked. " _Me hungry._ " the dragon squawked and his tummy gave a sad little rumble.

Lilly bit her lip as her eyes widened. Oh yes, she had forgotten to bring her new friend something to eat.

"Kay." she breathed and poked Igo's snout with one finger. "I get somefing to eat. You stay here, it's a biiig secret. Promise?"

Igo tilted his head. " _Promise_ " he repeated.

Happy with that answer, Lilly giggled and crawled out from under her bed. She knew exactly where she would find plenty of food around this time of the year.   
  
  


Viggo decided he would never drink again. At least not let himself be persuaded to drink when he didn't want to.

After another round of Maces and Talons that Viggo had _almost_ won, Vidar finally decided his lesson was over for today. Viggo rubbed his forehead and groaned as he left his grandfather's office. His head felt like someone had planted an axe in it. Why his grandfather felt the need to trick him this way, Viggo did not know. But he surely learned his lesson.

The wine had left a bad aftertaste in his mouth and Viggo was tempted to ask Ida for a mug of tea, however, his urge to check on Lilly was stronger. He could still fetch himself a drink afterwards. Viggo hoped she was alright. Even the idea of Lilly being anything other than happy made his heart heavy. After all he fancied himself to be her protector and it was not a task that he took lightly.

All of his worries seemed to be unnecessary though when he heard a familiar voice coming from the staircase. Viggo turned and watched as Lilly scampered down the stairs, singing and laughing to herself. Hearing her giggle made him smile.

He decided to surprise his sister and quickly ducked behind the stairs, waiting. As soon as she hopped from the last step, Viggo reached out and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her feet up off the ground. "Gotcha!"

The little girl shrieked but in the next moment giggled even louder when she realized who it was. Viggo turned her around and Lilly's arms went around his neck. He studied her face with concern. Her left cheek was still slightly swollen. "Does it still hurt little flower?"

Lilly brought one hand to her cheek and poked it, then blinked several times as if she had forgotten that she got hurt in the first place. But now, being reminded of it, her lower lip started to tremble and she nodded.

That had Viggo curse his older brother under his breath. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Needs kiss." Lilly whimpered, letting out a shaky breath. She was done being brave. Her brother was here and she wanted to be comforted.

Viggo chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Better?"

Lilly nodded, then giggled.

"What were you doing upstairs little flower?" Viggo asked as he tweaked Lilly's earlobe.

"I played wif my new friend." Lilly said, her eyes growing wide in excitement.

Viggo raised a single brow at her. "A new friend? Who is it?" He didn't quite like that thought.

"His name's Igo and he's hungry." Lilly told him truthfully.

That had Viggo laugh out loud with relief. After all it was just another game his little sister came up with. It flattered him that she named her imaginary friend after him and decided to play along.

"You know what? Igo is indeed hungry." he said playfully. "What do you think? Shall we go to the great hall and help aunt Agnes to decorate for Snoggletog? I bet there will be plenty of delicious treats too."

"YES!" Lilly exclaimed happily and bounced up and down in Viggo's arms. He laughed at the wriggly girl and together they left the house.

\------

"What do you mean, I can't eat them?"

"I mean _you can't eat them_!" Thyrie emphasized each word as she snatched the plate of spiced honey-oat cakes out of Ryker's grasp. "We will save them for Snoggletog!"

Ryker made a sour face at this. He could already taste the delicious sweetness of the honey on the tip of his tongue but he was denied to enjoy his chosen treat.

"But here, why don't you go and help me putting up those decorations?" Thyrie said and gestured to a pile of wooden figurines, mostly images of the northern gods, as well as several little bells.

"Alright, alright." Ryker raised his hands in defeat and smirked as he closed the distance between them. He let a strand of Thyrie's hazel hair run through his fingers before he brushed it behind her ear. "Will you kiss me then? Or am I denied this as well?" he joked as he tried to catch his girlfriend's lips with his own. She laughed, but instead of her lips, Ryker found the palm of her hand against his mouth. He groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes. Apparently he was denied.

"Maybe I will." Thyrie said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. " _After_ you helped me decorating."

Ryker gave up. It was no use to argue with Thyrie once she had her fifteen-year old mind set on something. She was one year younger than him, but already more dutiful and humble than any other grown up woman Ryker knew. He admired her for that. Whenever they were together, Ryker felt a pleasant, comforting warmth in his heart that he had not felt since his mother died.

Thyrie laughed, her light brown eyes sparkling, as she grabbed Ryker's hand and dragged him along to fulfill their task.

None of them noticed the tiny hand sneaking up from under the table and onto the plate of honey-oat cakes.   
  
  


Lilly had rushed off as soon as Viggo set her down inside the hall and he hadn't managed to find her yet. Unfortunately, before he could look out for her, a very excited woman with waving black hair rushed towards him.

"Viggo! It's so good to see you." she cheered, putting both of her hands on his shoulders and smiling brightly. "Asmund and Lars are already carving runes into this year's Snoggletog log. Why don't you join them?"

Viggo gave her a half smile and nodded. Her face was way too close for his taste. "Of course, Agatha."

"Good, good." she pressed a little harder at his shoulders and gave him a warm smile. "I know this time of the year can be hard, especially when you miss a loved one. But I am so glad that you boys have each other."

"Thank you." Viggo replied politely and let out a deep breath when Agatha finally released him from her grip. He knew she meant to be nice, but she had obviously never learned the concept of personal space.

Drawing his dagger from his belt, Viggo knelt down between Lars and Asmund and wondered which rune he should carve into the wood first. It was tradition among the hunter tribe and most Vikings to carve an oath log with runes and burn it during the Snoggletog festivities to gain the god's blessings for the upcoming year.

His thoughts were interrupted by Asmund's voice. "Hey, Vig. I'm sorry about earlier. I hope your grandfather wasn't too mad at us?"

Viggo sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "No, he wasn't. We played Maces and Talons and...we _talked_."

Lars gave an amused snort as he lifted his knife from the log. " _Maces and Talons_. I will never get why our old man is obsessing that much about it. It's just a game."

"It's _not_ just a game!" Viggo protested. "It is an extraordinary instrument to develop strategic thinking and to sharpen ones mind." He was getting more and more intrigued by the game the more he played it. And the way his grandfather always managed to outsmart him in the end wouldn't leave Viggo alone. There had to be a secret trick to it _somewhere_ and Viggo was determined to find out what that was.

"Have you heard, As? _An extraordinary instrument to sharpen ones mind._ " Lars imitated Viggo, gesturing wildly and Asmund snickered. "By Odin's beard, you already start to sound like the old fart."

Viggo narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He didn't like being mocked and Lars seemed to have a really great time in constantly doing it. "You just don't understand!" He slammed his knife into the log harder than necessary. 

Asmund sensed his change in mood and stopped laughing. "Come on, Vig. We're just jesting. That's what friends do, right?"

Viggo thought otherwise but he doubted either Asmund or Lars would understand and he was tired of explaining himself. So he simply shrugged and nodded.

Lars was about to say something when the boys where suddenly interrupted by Ryker's voice echoing through the hall. 

"I swear Thyrie! I didn't touch them!"

"Then who did? There were ten cakes on this plate, Ryker! Ten! And now there's only seven! I turned my back on you just one time and where are they now? It's not like the cakes grew feet and ran away, huh?!" Thyrie ranted, her face reddened with anger.

Ryker placed both hands on top of his head, looking utterly desperate. "I have no idea! But it wasn't me!"

Viggo furrowed his brows at the scene unfolding before him and out of the corner of his eyes he glimpsed a flash of red rushing out of the hall.


	7. Family Dinner

Ryker spent the rest of the afternoon accusing every passing person of stealing the cakes. It wasn't until the sun had set that aunt Agnes and Agatha dismissed the teens from their duties.

Lilly seemed to have vanished just like the cakes and Viggo had the feeling that this didn't happen out of coincidence. Of course he knew better than to utter a single word about that to his older brother.

He listened in silence with a tiny, knowing smile as Ryker continued to rant the whole way back to the large Grimborn mansion that sat on a hill, a five minutes walk away from the Great Hall and the town square. Viggo had set his mind on finding Lilly and find out what the little girl was up to and why, if she wanted a treat, she didn't ask him to fetch her something.

However, his plans were short lived. Their father had returned home from his meeting with the new trading partner who had traveled with them and the boys were called for dinner as soon as they entered the house.

Viggo let out a deep breath as he entered the dining room. He would rather check on Lilly first, but then her little footsteps echoed from the hallway already as Ida led her into the room. Viggo smiled as he bent down to his little sister.

„Hey little flower, you got something there." he whispered, chuckling lightly as he brushed a few crumbs from the corner of her mouth. Viggo leaned close to her ear. "You sneaky girl, what did you do? You got Ryker into trouble."

Lilly's eyes widened at this and she shifted from one foot to the other in guilt. "Sorry...it was food for Igo..." she whispered back, biting her lower lip. Viggo shook his head, biting back a chuckle. If she wanted to get him something to eat, why didn't she just ask? But before he could speak up again, he was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

There at the head of the table sat his father, swaying a chalice of wine in his right hand and giving both Viggo and Lilly a stern look.

Ragnar was a handsome man, with shoulder long, dark brown hair and well groomed beard but his once so lively eyes had lost their sparkle. Instead of his winning smile, he now wore dark shadows under his eyes. Ragnar gestured his children to sit down without uttering a single word and Viggo hurriedly complied. He picked Lilly up and placed her on the seat beside him at the end of the table. He would have to wait and ask Lilly about the cakes later. Everyone else was already seated.

The family dinners at the Grimborn's were always something to behold and tonight was no exception. Wine and mead flowed freely and there was enough food to feed a bunch of dragons. Yet to Vidar today was definitely a celebration. His son and beloved grandsons were back home in their family's arms where they should be and a new possible deal was in sight at the horizon. As he looked around a small yet content smile overtook his face. He raised his own chalice to his lip and took a drink before he spoke up.

"My son, I trust my friend experiences a pleasant stay on our island?"

Ragnar locked eyes with his father as he motioned the servants to start serving everyone. "Of course, Magnus is taking care of that."

Vidar hummed in acknowledgement. "Good, good. And did he specify where his interests lie?"

"He did and it appears that he doesn't hold that much interest in our dragons as we thought."

That had Vidar frown as he chewed on a piece of roasted lamb. He swallowed, then spoke. "Then what does he want?"

"He holds a great interest in our traps." Ragnar continued while eating. "He wants us to build some for him and not only that. He also mentioned that he wishes to hire a considerable number of our Hunters to support his cause. Apparently he is only interested in one specific breed of dragons and has his mind set on hunting them down. He'd rather have them dead than alive. Lucky for us, the price for their skin is one of the highest on the market."

Vidar sighed as he put his fork down. "A shame. A living dragon is worth three times as much as a dead one."

Agnes was fiddling with her food as she stared between her father and brother in law with a look of annoyance. "Can't you stop talking about business while we're eating?" she snapped.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes at her as he scoffed. "What does it matter to you, woman?"

"Oh it does matter to me, _Ragnar_. A lot does. Like the fact that you dare and sit here on my husbands seat and act as if you're innocent!" she ranted at Ragnar from across the table. There was rage in her eyes as she panted with anger.

Lars had been busy drinking mead and joking around with Ryker but this got his attention. He put his chalice down and stared between his mother and uncle with a deep frown on his face.

" _Agnes_." Vidar fixated the woman with a hard glare, there was an unspoken warning in his eyes and Agnes huffed but said nothing more. Vidar gave a court nod, cleared his throat and started talking again. "And what would he offer in return?"

"He is prepared to pay us accordingly of course, he would also grant us a third of his profit and, as you know, he is also very interested in forming an alliance." Ragnar said in a calm tone, dragging his gaze away from his sister-in-law.

Vidar hummed in approval. Such an alliance would indeed bring them a good amount of advantages. His friend was very famous in his homeland and a wealthy man at that.

"If this guy hires Hunters from us, can I go too?" Ryker blurted out, drawing all attention to him.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Vidar asked in open curiosity. He didn't like the thought of one of his grandsons leaving. Not when it wasn't according to his plan.

Ryker shrugged. "Sounds like an adventure to me. I'm Viking, I want to fight and I want to hunt."

"My dear boy, you are the chiefs son. There are more important things for you to be concerned about than going on adventures." The grandfather huffed. "A few rounds of Maces and Talons would serve you well Ryker."

Ryker made a face at this but it was Ragnar who raised his voice. "Drop it, father. Isn't it enough for you to fill Viggo's mind with your game? I will not allow you to take away both of my sons. Ryker is a warrior. Let him be free."

Viggo stopped helping Lilly cut her meat as he heard his name and looked up to stare at his father but Ragnar kept his eyes on Ryker. He shared a smile with his older son. Viggo frowned, what did his father mean by that?

Vidar grunted as he took another sip of wine. "As you wish, son. After all _you_ are chief now, aren't you?" Then he turned to look at Viggo and winked.

\----------

Viggo couldn't sleep. His father's words wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted Ryker to be free, but did that mean that he wasn't free? 

He turned onto his back and folded his arms behind the back of his head. He let out a deep sigh. His father had changed so much over the years he hardly recognized him. But this wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

Lilly was acting strange. Usually she would insist to sleep in his bed but tonight she hadn't even uttered a word about it.

His thoughts, however, came to a halt when the familiar sound of his door creaking open drew to his ear. Viggo smiled into the darkness at the sound of tiny footsteps tapping on the floor and up to his bed. There was a rustle of fabric and then a little form crawled up on his bed and under his blanket.

The sensation of Lilly's ice cold feet against his legs had him shiver but he smiled anyway as he tugged the fur blanket higher over his sister. "You made up your mind little flower?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh huh..." Lilly yawned and instantly curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at this, brushing her hair out of her face. Lilly's eyes fluttered closed and her warm breath tickled his skin. "Can't sleep...there's a dwagon under my bed."

Viggo chuckled, believing she was talking about a nightmare that she had. "There are no dragons in here. You are safe with me."

Lilly had no doubt about that.

Like every night, Viggo started to sing their mother's lullaby to her but soon his own eyelids grew heavy and he began to drift off until Lilly's little voice murmured against his chest. „I love you, Igo."

He smiled, reveling in her words. Lilly trusted him with all of her heart, unconditionally and that filled Viggo with a strange sense of pride. His little sister was _his_ and nothing was ever going to change that. He planted a kiss on her forehead, murmuring: „I know, little flower." 

\----------

The sun had not yet risen when Viggo was woken by a high pitched scream. Within a second he sat straight in the bed. What was going on?

At his side, Lilly woke with a start, her eyes growing wide. "Oh no..." she breathed.  
  
  



	8. A green rat?

Viggo was still rubbing his eyes when Lilly jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. She could hear him call out to her but she didn't listen. She was in a rush. Doors were banged open and there was the sound of more footsteps and murmuring voices. Lilly didn't stop running till she reached the door to her room and when she did her heart dropped all the way down to her tiny toes.

The door was open.

"Oh no..." she gasped, slapping her hands in front of her mouth. She forgot to close it properly when she went to Viggo's room. Lilly didn't have to look inside to know that Igo was gone.

There was another scream coming from downstairs and the sound of metal clattering to the floor.

"What in the name of Thor is going on here?!" The voice of her father echoed from his office. Of course he would be awake this early, if he even went to sleep in the first place. Ever since Bryanna's death Ragnar found it nearly impossible to stay in their bedroom for the night and so he spent most of his nights either falling asleep head forward on his working desk or in one of the chairs next to the fireplace.

Lilly turned on her heel to find Lars and Ryker stumbling down the stairs already. And was Ryker carrying a _sword_? Her eyes grew wide in panic. She needed to find Igo before anyone else did.

"Hey, watch out!" Ryker barked as Lilly almost knocked him over on her way rushing down the stairs. But the girl had no time to listen.  
  


Viggo was the last one to arrive at the kitchen, wearing nothing but his sleeping pants, and gasped at the perfect destruction that unfolded before his eyes. In the middle of the room stood Ida on top of a chair, her hand placed above her heart and face as white as snow. All around her lay pots, pans and all kinds of food scattered across the floor. Even the goose, that was meant to be their Snoggletog meal was missing a leg.

For a few moments everyone stared dumbfounded at the chaos until aunt Agnes found her voice first. "My goodness...Ida, what is that mess supposed to mean?" her voice sounded even higher in pitch than usual.

"This is not my doing! I came in to find the kitchen a mess and then...then I saw something! A rat...a giant, nasty, _green_ rat!" Ida screeched and looked as if she might faint at any moment.

"Don't be ridiculous Ida. I have never seen or heard anything of a green rat in all of my life." Vidar reprimanded, squeezing at the bridge of his nose.

„Well I just got a glimpse of the tail..." Ida admitted as she dared to step down from the chair. „...but I am pretty sure it was green."

„Seriously? I got kicked out of bed because Ida's scared of a rat?" Lars complained, yawning as he let his hand run though his messy dark hair.

Ryker lowered his sword with a grunt, realizing there was no enemy to strike down tonight and stepped into the kitchen. He sniffed several times, inhaling deeply and narrowed his eyes. Then he bent down to pick up a cracked bowl from the floor and sniffed at the object as well. Tiny drops of Porridge landed on his feet as he did so. Ryker grunted once more before he came to his conclusion.

"That was not a rat. The whole kitchen reeks of dragon." He stated in a voice that was all matter of fact. Ryker had a very sensitive nose and he hardly missed an opportunity to boast about how he could track down _any_ dragon just with his sense of smelling.

Ida made a squeaking sound as she leaned back onto the table for support. "A...a dragon...in the house..."

But Ida was not the only one who looked utterly shocked at Ryker's exclamation. Viggo drew his gaze away from his older brother as he heard someone else gasp. Lilly was standing in the background, unnoticed by anyone but him, with wide eyes and a pale face that almost matched Ida's. Viggo frowned as he studied his little sister. Then it clicked.

He stepped back carefully, hoping that the others wouldn't notice but his worries proved to be unnecessary. His father had taken on the word and started a discussion as to how and why a dragon would make his way into the house. No one paid attention to them.

"Lilly..." he whispered as he knelt down in front of his sister. She chewed on her lower lip and stared up at him with wide, watery eyes. "...do you want to tell me who Igo is?"

Lilly took a deep breath and nodded. "My friend."

Viggo sighed as he brought a hand in front of his eyes. So he was right. He dropped his hand and looked back at the little girl in front of him. "Is your friend a dragon?"

Another nod.

Although Viggo had figured it out already, he let out a shocked breath and within an instant he grabbed Lilly's face with both of his hands, then turned her this way and that way to make sure she hadn't got injured. Dragons were wild animals after all and dangerous.

"P-please don' tell Papa..." Lilly pleaded weakly, grabbing his big hands with her small ones.

"Lilly...a dragon is not a pet. You could have been hurt." Viggo whispered back but Lilly shook her head vigorously.

"Noho...Igo is friend...he's done nofing wong. Help me hide him...I don' wan' Papa to hurt Igo." she pleaded and her lower lip started to tremble.

Viggo's heart grew heavy, he could hardly stand the heartbreaking face his little sister made. He recalled the time when he was around six, back when he was dreaming about keeping a dragon as a pet. It was before his hunter training started, before his father drilled into his mind that such ideas had no place in a hunter's mind. "Lilly I can't. It's forbidden... and dangerous."

She pouted, her blue eyes wide and shining with tears. " _Please?_ " she sobbed quite loudly and Viggo had to shush her. Oh damn it...he could never say no to that.

He glanced above his shoulder but thank Thor nobody seemed to have noticed Lilly's outburst. It was not uncommon. They were used to ignoring her.

"Alright." he sighed deeply. "I'll help you find this dragon. But we will _not_ keep him."

Lilly's face lit up and she instantly snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, nearly knocking him over but very content now.

"What is your sister doing up?" Viggo startled as he heard his father's voice above him. He raised his head to stare into dark eyes and gulped.

"She woke up because of the same reason as all of us father." He replied, taking Lilly with him as he stumbled back to his feet. The little girl kept her face hidden, she hated it when her father was angry - especially if it was because of her.

Ragnar studied his daughter and for a moment - it didn't last longer than the blink of an eye - his features softened. "Take her back to bed, son. There's no need for her to be up that early."

Ragnar often spoke about Lilly like this, as though she wasn't even there.

"And afterwards you will come back down. You will help us to find this dragon and when you do, you know what you have to do. Am I understood?"

"Yes, father."

Ragnar smiled and patted Viggo's free shoulder. "Good. I will not allow any beast to wreak havoc in my house."

"I hope I find him first. Then we'll have roasted dragon for breakfast." Ryker declared with a nasty grin that had Lilly tremble and clutch onto Viggo tighter.

 _Oh Thor, what am I going to do?_ Viggo thought as he turned and carried Lilly down the hall.


	9. When a hunter tries to free a dragon

"Stop!"

Viggo stopped dead in his tracks at his sister's outburst just as they passed her bedroom. She had lifted her head from his shoulder and was now staring at the wooden door with her brows furrowed. He arched a brow at her. "What is it little flower?"

Lilly kicked her legs out around his waist and whispered in childlike excitement: "Igo is back in my room."

"In your...? Hold on, how would you know?" Viggo asked in confusion.

Lilly only shrugged. "He said he is tired, because he ate too much food."

Viggo inhaled deeply and shook his head. His sister's imagination was way too big. It was one of the things that drove their father crazy. Ragnar hated it when Lilly talked like that - like she could understand what a dragon was thinking. Viggo wanted to say something but when he heard his family rushing through the halls, he decided against it. He turned on his heel and entered his sister's bedroom. Lilly wriggled out of his grasp as soon as he closed the door behind them and before Viggo could blink twice, the little girl had disappeared underneath her bed.

"You're a naughty dwagon, Igo."

Viggo heard her mumble and to his shocking surprise her words were answered with a quiet squawk. His heart almost stopped its beat for a second but he quickly regained himself as he rushed over to Lilly's bed and dropped to his knees. He stretched out and stuck his head under the bed to be met by a pair of big, yellow eyes. The dragon tilted his head as he stared at Viggo with open curiosity and squawked once more.

"That's my brother. His name is Igo too." Lilly explained with a happy smile while she reached her hand out to pat dragon-Igo's head. The little dragon turned his head to sniffle at Lilly's fingers and made another gurgling sound. Viggo took in a sharp breath as he watched the scene before him.

„Lilly don't move!" he warned, truly worried for his little sister. Terrible Terrors were rather small dragons but that didn't make them less dangerous, especially for little children. The dragon seemed to be very young, but still - he could bite off Lilly's fingers for all he knew.

"Now come back here, slowly . . . I don't want you to get hurt!"

Dragon-Igo flinched at Viggo's outburst and screeched. "Shh." Lilly tried to shush the little dragon. There mere thought that anyone - especially Ryker - could hear her dragon friend sent a shiver down her spine. "Igo is friend...he won't hurt me." she added in her brother's direction, looking upset.

"Lilly you don't know that! A dragon is a wild animal and not a pet...now come here, _please_!" he pressed out as he tried to stay calm. When Lilly refused to listen, Viggo grabbed her around her ankles and started to pull.

"Hey!" she protested but let her brother pull her out from under her bed. As soon as her whole body was out, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Viggo ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed deeply.

"How did you get this dragon into the house?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I carried him...from Nanna's garden. He was hungry and cold." Lilly mumbled while she kept her gaze fixated on her own toes. She knew that she was in trouble now, although she still hoped she could convince Viggo that Igo was indeed a friend and not a bad dragon.

"Nanna's garden? Is that where you found him?"

Lilly nodded and Viggo sighed again. "Sweet Thor...what am I going to do?" she heard him grumble. A spark of hope spread in her little heart, Viggo wouldn't give Igo to her father - he promised. Lilly's pout changed into a smile as she lifted her gaze to her brother who kept his forehead pressed against the hard wooden frame of her bed as he worried.

"Igo's a nice dwagon..." she started carefully, gauging her brother's reaction. Viggo snorted under his breath but didn't say anything else and so Lilly took a heart to continue. Slowly she slid across the wooden floor on her butt till she sat very close to her brother. Worrying her lips for a moment, she placed one small hand on his bigger one that rested on the floor. "Can we keep him? I can hide Igo..."

Viggo turned his head without lifting it from the bed-frame to be met by the widest puppy eyes that Lilly could muster. Oh she surely knew what buttons she had to press with her brother but as much as Viggo loved to grant Lilly her every wish, this time it was not possible.

"Lilly, we can't. It's against the rules." Viggo was a boy who really believed in the Hunter rules. He couldn't get his grandfather's words out of his head that he one day might be chief and he certainly wouldn't achieve that by breaking the most important rule of his tribe. "It is also dangerous. A dragon belongs in the wilderness, they can't be domesticated."

Lilly's face fell and there was the pout again. "I _can_ train him!" she protested in defiance.

"No you can not!" Viggo said, getting upset and turned his whole body to face Lilly. He hated it, but it was time for some stern words. "I know you didn't mean to cause trouble, but you saw what this dragon has done to our kitchen, hm? And now he is only small. What do you think will happen when this dragon grows? I am sorry, Lilly, but we have to get rid of him." 

Lilly's lips started to tremble as the first tears started to flow. "B-but he's my fr-friend...I don' have any friends but him..."

Her words tugged at Viggo's heart but he knew he couldn't give in. Instead, he pulled Lilly onto his lap and brushed a tear out of her eye. "Now that's not true. . . you'll always have me. You know that, don't you?" 

He felt her nod against his chest and for a moment they stayed like this, Lilly's sniffles the only sound in the room when dragon-Igo suddenly squawked again. That shook Viggo back to reality and he gently got to his feet to place Lilly on top of her bed. She still looked miserable. Viggo couldn't let her keep the dragon as a pet, but he could do this for her.

"I'll bring Igo back to where you found him. I am sure his dragon family is looking for him already, don't you think so?" 

Lilly nodded, wiping her eyes. Viggo cupped her cheek with one hand. 

"No harm will come to him, little flower. I promise." 

\-----------

Viggo stuck his head out of Lilly's door - waiting. When he made sure no one was around, he stepped out of her room, a small bundle of fur pressed against his chest. The little creature hidden within struggled and made sounds of protest. Getting that Terrible Terror out from under Lilly's bed had earned Viggo several scratches on the palm of his right hand. Fortunately Lilly managed to calm the dragon down - how she did that was a mystery to Viggo, but it worked. The task Viggo had to accomplish now, was even more difficult. Sneak the dragon out of the house unseen. 

"Be quiet, will you?" Viggo gritted out in annoyance as he struggled to keep the dragon underneath the fur. "Or you'll end as a pouch for my aunt and that would entirely be your own fault." 

To his surprise, the words seemed to work. The Terrible Terror grew silent and stopped its struggles. It was as if he understood what Viggo was saying. _No, that cannot be_. Viggo shook his head to get rid of this weird thought and decided to concentrate on his task. 

He sneaked down the stairs, careful to leave out the steps that he knew would creak rather loudly and finally he reached the bottom of the staircase. Now he just had to get to the front door. Viggo stepped forward and wanted to sigh out in relief. He couldn't believe he got away that easily.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" 

At that moment, Ryker came out of the shadows behind him, still carrying his sword and staring at his younger brother in suspicion. Viggo stiffened. Out of all people, he must run into Ryker... Well some things couldn't be helped. He turned to face his older brother and made sure to keep his face void from emotion. 

"What I do is none of your concern. Don't you have a dragon to search, big brother?" he sneered.

Ryker grunted but didn't stop till he was almost chest to chest with his brother. Viggo had to lift his head to meet his gaze. Ryker was bigger than him and he hated it. 

"Yeah..." Ryker began, his eyes so dark that they seemed almost black. "...but that's what you should be doing too. What's that?" 

Viggo gulped as his brother pointed to the bundle in his arms. "That is nothing." he uttered a bit too rushed. How dumb. He had to come up with something and quickly. 

Ryker's nostrils flared as he sucked the air in through his nose and sniffed. His lips turned upwards into a twisted smirk. "You're lying...it stinks of dragon. Give that to me!"

Viggo took a big step backwards as Ryker reached out to take the fur bundle from him. His heart was pounding hard in his chest but he regained himself quickly as an idea hit him. Now it was Viggo's time to smirk. "If you insist, brother." he drawled and started to fumble around with the bundle as if he was considering to hand it over to Ryker. _Please stay quiet_. Viggo inwardly pleaded with the dragon. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"What do you mean?" Ryker grunted and gave him a confused look.

Viggo raised his brows at his older brother. "The whole drama in the kitchen was too much for our little sister and when I tried to put her to sleep, Lilly happened to have an _accident_." he accented the last word to give it more effect before he continued with a shrug. "I was about to bring her blanket down to the bathhouse for Ida to wash it tomorrow, but if you would prefer to do it then please go ahead."

Ryker made a face of disgust and raised his hands in defense. "Urgh...keep that away from me!"

"Why that? You seemed so eager to have it only a second ago." Viggo mocked with the tiniest of smirks spreading across his face.

"Shut up, Viggo!" growled Ryker and turned to head down the hall into the opposite direction. Viggo let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding. That was close. 

\----

The cold wind outside blew right threw Viggo's tunic as he stumbled down the path to the town square and then further up to the forest. Snow was falling heavily and Viggo kept his head lowered to keep the stinging sensation out of his eyes. The little dragon moved uncomfortably in his arms and squawked. He didn't like to be taken back into the coldness again but Viggo paid him no mind. 

He walked until he reached the edge of the forest next to Nanna's hut. The sun would rise very soon, so he had to hurry. 

Viggo took a look around to make sure nobody had followed him before he unwrapped the fur blanket from the dragon's body and set the little creature down onto the snowy ground. The Terrible Terror stood perfectly still and stared up at him with big, yellow eyes.   
Viggo cleared his throat, pointed into the woods. 

"Go on dragon, shoo!"

But the dragon didn't move - he just stared. 

Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"You're free, dragon! Go now!" he urged him on with a more vehement tone.

_Squawk_. The dragon made and stared. 

"Oh fine! Have it your way then." Viggo grumbled with a shrug and turned to leave. Why should he care where the dragon would go now anyway. He kept his promise to Lilly and set the little creature free whereas his father had ordered him to kill it. What happened to the little Terror now was no longer in his hands. 

Viggo was already halfway up the path to Nanna's hut when he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. It was that strange feeling that someone was behind him - following him. He stopped with a frown and turned his head. 

"Oh no!" he sighed out when he realized who it was. "No, no, no! Go back!"

The Terrible Terror sat down on his hind legs. _Squawk_. 

"I said go back! You can't come with me dragon!" Viggo could hardly keep himself from shouting as anger began to flood through his system. He turned once more and stomped up the path through the snow. "Stupid dragon." he grumbled under his breath before he dared to peek behind him again. Surely the dragon must have given up by now. 

_Squawk_. 

Viggo let out a frustrated groan as he spun around. There he was, that little, stupid, yellow-eyed dragon. "I have enough!" Viggo yelled and bent down to gather up as much snow as he could, rolling it to a large snow ball. "I said - GO AWAY!" he cried out and aimed the snowball right at the Terrible Terror's head. He did not miss. 

The little dragon screeched and jumped back - startled. But he stayed. 

Viggo's chest was heaving and his body shook in both angered frustration and cold. "Please leave - I promised my sister that I won't kill you...but I have to if anyone sees you. So shoo, shoo! Go!" he pleaded and tried one last time to walk away. "I am talking to a dragon, I must be losing it..." he grumbled to himself when he heard the all too familiar squawking sound once more. _Is he serious?_

He hoped that his ears played tricks on him but when he glanced behind, the dragon was still following close behind. Viggo raised his head up to the sky and sighed deeply. "The gods must hate me." 

This was pointless. 

Making up his mind, Viggo turned back to face the dragon. "Fine!" he exclaimed, raising his arms up into the air in exasperation. "I'll hide you." 

The Terrible Terror made a purring sound and took a speed jump towards Viggo who only frowned at this. With another deep sigh he bent down and picked the dragon back up. "But don't blame me if you end up as someone's boots." 

Viggo grumbled all the way back into town. There was only one place that was suitable to hide a dragon and that's where he was heading now - completely unaware of the person hiding in the shadows who's dark eyes followed his every step in suspicion. 


	10. Forming an Alliance

Viggo was sitting bleary-eyed at the breakfast table, munching his way slowly through a mouthful of bread. It had been a long, long night till he got into bed and when his eyes finally fell closed his aunt had yanked him back up from dreamland. It was still early in the morning but everyone was already up. Well everyone except Lilly. Being only little, she was allowed to sleep in. How peaceful she had looked curled up in Viggo's warm, soft bed. Viggo stopped munching at the blissful memory of his own bed and his jaw went slack. His eyelids felt too heavy and his head nodded forward.

Suddenly the voice of Lars broke the silence and Viggo's head snapped back up before his face came in contact with the hard wood.

"We've spent the whole night looking for that freaking dragon...why do we have to be up again?" Lars complained with a big yawn.

"Oh don't remind me! That nasty creature has caused enough devastation already!" Agnes huffed in exasperation as she helped herself a bowl of porridge. "Too bad it slipped through our fingers."

"Yeah!" Ryker boomed, causing the goblets of water to sway dangerously as he bumped his large fist onto the table. "I don't get how that beast managed to get away! Dragons are dumb after all..." 

_You must get along well then._.. The words burned on Viggo's tongue but he knew better than to let his brute of a brother know of his thoughts. Still, he couldn't help his amusement. Viggo fought against the urge to laugh out loud but that only had him chocking on the piece of bread that he was chewing. Ryker shot him a nasty look as he coughed.

"What is there to laugh about, huh? It's not like you were of any help yesterday." Ryker grunted.

Agnes eyed Viggo in curious suspicion as he downed his goblet of water in greedy gulps. She was a very nosy woman and would never let a chance go by to rant about her niece or her nephews in front of Vidar.

"How so?"she asked innocently. Viggo knew it was faked, but Ryker, once again, failed to miss that very detail. And so he babbled away.

"Well...he was too occupied with pampering Lilly to care about catching the dragon that wreaked havoc to our house." spat Ryker, before he shoved a big piece of dried meat into his mouth.

Anger stirred in Viggo's belly as he tried to catch his breath. If Ryker only knew how much trouble that little Terrible Terror actually caused him. Oh if he could, he would scream it to his face, that it was him who found the dragon! But he would not do that, he promised Lilly to keep the little creature safe. And his word was his word. Still he could not let Ryker get away that easily, but the deep sigh of aunt Agnes caught him off before he could even utter a word.

"Sweet mother Freya, is that girl's name all I'll ever hear?" she huffed, her eyes narrowed at Viggo in disapproval. "You are not Lilly's wet nurse...what would your father say if I told him that I caught her in your bed again?" Her lips twisted upwards into a twisted grin. Oh she would tell Ragnar, Viggo knew that. He tried his best to concentrate on his food and not let her comments get to him. It would only make it worse. Agnes, however, stoked the fire of his anger when she added: "Well, I reckon that won't be the case in a few years anymore."

"What are you suggesting?" Viggo pressed out, not liking where this conversation was going. The knowing smirk on his aunt's face unnerved him.

"I am not suggesting anything, Viggo. Everyone of us has to play his part, for the good of the tribe...and for the good of the family as my dear father-in-law would say." She raised her goblet and waved one of the servants to fill it with hot honey mead. Agnes took a sip and let out a high-pitched cackle. "Oh I played my part for sure and now it is your turn...the young generation of Hunters." She raised her cup and let her eyes wander from one boy to another, letting her gaze linger on Lars a bit longer. "One of you will become chief one day, lead our wonderful, proud tribe to new glory and Lillian..." She stopped, took another sip and stared straight into Viggo's eyes. "...Lillian must marry."

_How dare she?!_

"What are you talking about, aunt? She's just a child." Viggo's voice was low. He seethed.

Agnes hummed before she spoke up again. "Yes now, but she won't always stay that way. You know that as well as I do. What about in ten years, hm? When she's your age? I am certain she'll bleed by then and become a woman."

Viggo's heart almost stopped its beat. That was a topic he knew he couldn't handle. Even the thought of marrying at his age had him seeing red. He certainly didn't feel ready for such a grave change in life, so why should Lilly be when she was fourteen? That hardly sounded fair.

"No man will be good enough for her." he growled as he slammed his piece of bread back down on the plate. He had lost his appetite.

His aunt only chuckled. "Poor boy, stop being so naive! Your father will not ask your sister to love her future husband, only to marry him. What better way than marriage to seal an alliance?"

"He wouldn't!" Viggo snapped at her, but his insides churned in sudden dread.

"Are you so sure?" Agnes retorted, her eyes holding an unnerving glimmer.

No he wasn't. In fact Viggo could very well imagine his father acting that way. He couldn't help it, there was no way he could stay at the table any longer. Abandoning his breakfast, he quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the dining room to confront his father.

Agnes breathed a laugh as she watched her nephew rush off. "And you two..." she addressed Ryker and Lars. "...your are going to help me prepare for the feast. It's Snoggletog eve today after all."

\----------

"Now I'll only have to put my seal here and then it's done. Excellent." Ragnar handed the freshly signed contract over to his new trading partner and ally. The man took it with a pleased smile.

"Indeed. I am looking forward to our excellent cooperation, Ragnar. And I am grateful for your kind offer. After all I am a patient man." the man's voice had a humming tone to it as he tucked the parchment roll into his long leather coat.

"It is our utmost pleasure, my old friend, and the least I can do for you. Our alliance is meant to last for a life-time, isn't it?" Vidar chimed as he reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Indeed." he answered, taking Vidar's hand with a pleased expression.

That was the scene that Viggo walked into when he stormed into his father's office. Magnus, Ragnar's right hand man, was leaning up against a wall and raised a brow at the panting teen. Immediately all heads turned to him and Viggo froze. He did not expect anyone but his father to be here at this early hour.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes at his son. "Viggo, what is that supposed to mean?" He hated it when someone disturbed him during work. Especially when a trading partner was present - like now.

Viggo gulped, let his hand run through his dark hair. Vidar was giving him a stern look as well and he felt his courage slip away. "I...I just..." he stammered. Oh gods how could he bring this up when that man was here?

"Yes?" It was Vidar who spoke now.

Taking a deep breath Viggo blurted out. "Are you planning to marry Lilly off?"

The foreign man snickered as he eyed Viggo up and down. "Well I suppose this is my sign to excuse myself. I'll leave family issues to the family. Vidar. Ragnar. I'll look forward to see you at the feast tonight." With that he strode out of the room.

Ragnar let himself slump back into his chair, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk as he gave his son a stern look. "It is a daughter's duty to marry her father's choice."

"So she is going to have no voice in the matter?!" Viggo fumed as his father's words sank in. "She's just to be sold off to some brute of a man like a common dragon?!"

Vidar rubbed his temples. "Viggo calm down. I assure you my friend is not a brute but a fine man and an honorable hunter."

Viggo's head whipped around and he stared at his grandfather. "But she is only a child! How can you do this?!"

"I'm not going to let your grandfather repeat himself, calm down!" His father slammed his hands down on his desk. "There are only a few other dragon hunting tribes still in business and we cannot afford to make enemies now! We have to bind our opponents to us and make friends of them! Your grandfather knows this man since he was a boy and it just so happens that he offers us the rarest kind of dragons to sell. He's only interested in killing them and their bodies will be ours to do as we please. Our tribe will gain a fortune. Surely your sister's hand to bind our alliance isn't too much to ask for!"

Anger flowed through Viggo's body. He couldn't believe this. What kind of bad joke was that?

"But what about Lilly? What about her happiness?" he snapped, his hands balled into fists.

Vidar sighed. "Viggo, I know you love your sister. We all do..." Viggo snorted at that but didn't dare to utter a word as his grandfather gave him a stern look and added. "...But we all have to pay a certain prize. It is for the good of the family. She'll understand and she'll be fine. You will see. Nothing will come to pass until she has grown into a woman." 

Viggo shook his head in disbelief, his grandfather's words did nothing to pacify him. "But..."

"Enough!" Ragnar yelled causing Viggo to startle. "Enough. The deed is done and I will not discuss this further. Now, Magnus, if you would please accompany my son out of my office so that I may go back to my work in peace."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? What kind of father are you?" Viggo's world shattered to pieces but when Magnus put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to leave, he didn't refuse. He just let it happen.

"I am nothing but a business man. One day you'll understand, Viggo." Ragnar's voice echoed from his office into the hall. The words would haunt Viggo for far longer than he knew back then.

Magnus closed the door behind them before he turned his attention to the shocked teen. He sighed. "Do you want to talk?"

Viggo shook his head, he still had troubles to wrap his mind about what had just happened. "I...I don't know..."

Magnus hummed as he wrapped an arm around Viggo's shoulders. "I planned to go to the market place, why don't you join me? Maybe we'll find a present for your sister. After all, Snoggletog morning is tomorrow."

Viggo managed to nod. "Yes, yes, tomorrow." 

Snoggletog was tomorrow. It didn't feel like it. Not any more. How many Snoggletog's would he still be able to spend with Lilly till she had to leave and marry a man she did not choose?

His heart filled with sorrow, Viggo followed Magnus down the path to the market but not before glancing back at the house of his family. Where Lilly was still fast asleep. Her little soul at peace and unknowing of the ambitious plans forged on her back.


	11. Like Father like Son

Ragnar slumped back into his chair with a deep sigh. Viggo's words still echoed in his head and he suddenly felt a tightness in his chest but couldn't quite pinpoint what caused that feeling.

"Did I make the right decision?" he muttered more to himself than to his father.

Ragnar lifted his eyes as he heard the head of the Grimborn family _harrumph_ and of course he was giving him _that_ disappointed look. Ragnar had not expected otherwise. It was a look that he caught himself giving Ryker and Viggo more often than he would have liked to. And right then Ragnar knew what he was feeling...it was guilt. Viggo's words rang in his ears. What kind of father was he?

To his inconvenience he knew exactly what kind of father he was - the very image was standing right in front of his desk and crossed his arms.

"Nonsense." Vidar huffed. "How can you doubt that? I made you chief because I trusted that you will do whatever is the best for our tribe. The world is changing, Ragnar."

Vidar strolled over to the small table next to the fireplace and poured himself a goblet of wine. "And we dragon hunters must seize our place. We've been focusing on the barbaric archipelago for long enough - now it is time to look beyond, son. People are worshiping a new god on the mainland and apparently that makes them believe dragons are demons - which of course they are in a way..." he took a sip of wine, clicked his tongue in content at the taste of it before he continued "...they refuse to buy living creatures but the demand for dragon products is beyond compare. All these emperors and kings trying to outshine each other are willing to pay a fortune for dragon leather or to get a taste of Fireworm honey. We must use that to our advantage and my friend has all the means to bring us in contact with the right people. He has earned himself quite the reputation as a dragon slayer and liberator of men."

Vidar took another sip of wine and Ragnar could practically see him forget that he was there as visions of expansion rolled through his head. Plans for their new stream of assets. Exclusive trade with foreign tribes and emperors for the next generation.

Of course his father was right. Their new alliance would help them to carve their reputation as most prolific dragon hunters in stone. Everybody who is anybody within and beyond the archipelago should come to know and respect the name Grimborn. But still...

"Yes, but now Viggo hates me." Ragnar regretted his words the moment they slipped from his tongue but he couldn't stop himself. It weighed heavy on his heart. When did he become what he never wanted to be? When did he become his own father?

Vidar snapped out of his thoughts, turned to face his son. His face betrayed no feeling, no emotion in one way or another. It almost never did and that has kept Ragnar off-balance for most of his life. He hated how he felt like a stupid little boy again whenever his father looked at him like that.

"Oh, let the boy sulk - he's still young, but sooner or later he'll see reason. I have no doubt that Viggo's clever enough to understand that it was the right choice. It's for the good of the family"

"I am aware of that, father, and yet I cannot shake off the feeling that I'm betraying my own daughter...she's my blood after all." Ragnar pushed himself out of his chair as his conflicting emotions became too much. He kept his back turned to his father as he stared out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Snow was falling in thick flakes, engulfing the front yard in fluffy white bliss. Ragnar's thoughts drifted to blue sparkling eyes - Bryanna catching snowflakes with her tongue not caring about how silly she might look - joyful laughter as a snowball hit Ragnar's head - oh how much joy he had felt back then. Now all that Ragnar saw was frozen water falling from the sky.

"As far as you know."

Ragnar was shook from his thoughts by his father's words. He spun around, looking aghast. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Vidar lowered his voice as he walked over to his son and leaned in close to his face. Ragnar swallowed thickly. He had a vague idea what his father was implying but he'd better not think of it. It was not possible - he couldn't know. Though Vidar's next words stabbed a hole in his stomach and realization had him freeze in shock.

"My poor son, when will you realize that nothing on this island happens without my knowledge." his voice was low as he continued "And now I don't want to hear another word of doubt from you. You know my plans for our future - I will see my business flourish and I will have Lillian married. We agreed upon this, Ragnar, do not forget where your devotion lies."

Bitterness rose in his throat, but Ragnar answered anyway "Of course not, father. What I do, I do for the benefit of the family. . . and for you."

"That's my boy." Vidar praised, patting his son's cheek. A loving gesture that didn't quite fit to the coldness in his eyes. "The gods know, I forgave you many, many things Ragnar - but I will not forgive any missteps from your side this time."

"Yes, father." 

"Excellent." Vidar acknowledged, smiling "Now that we have an understanding - let us drink to the future of your daughter over a round of Maces and Talons."

\------------

Viggo cursed as he bumped his foot. All the way down to the market place he kept on kicking stones out of the way in his fury but this one would not budge. Now he was not only mad but his toes hurt too - what a great way to start Snoggletog. 

"No matter how many stones you kick, they're still not your father." 

Magnus voice rang in his ears. Viggo ground his jaw at the pitiful look his father's right hand man was giving him. 

"I know." he hissed "But it makes me feel better to imagine they are. I hate him." 

Magnus sighed, rubbed at his forehead as they continued their way to the market. "I can't say that I understand all of my chief's decisions but I know that he always has his reasons." 

"I don't care what his reasons are!" Viggo bellowed in anger, his nails biting into his own palms as he clenched his hands too tight. "Have you seen this creep Magnus?! He's _old_! Almost as old as grandfather!"

"Shhh!" Magnus made, with a quick glance to check no one had heard. Viggo knew Magnus was worried that their guest could overhear his outburst and risk the deal his father had so thoroughly arranged. There were high chances that the man was at the market too and even if he wasn't, people were big-eared and they liked to talk. . . a lot. Viggo didn't care - in his rage he would've even liked that foreign hunter to hear every single word he said. He should know how much he despised him. 

"What?! Don't you care? It's the truth!" he snapped back, not caring to lower his voice. "I wish I could punch the grin from his ugly face!"

"Not the time. Not the place." Magnus told Viggo between gritted teeth. Heads turned towards the two of them and eyes widened in curiosity. You didn't get to see the chief's son that upset everyday. "Come." Magnus' grabbed Viggo's arm and dragged him away from the market, towards the tavern. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. 

"But. . . I thought you wanted to buy something." 

"It was the wrong decision. Talking is more important now." 

The buzzing sound of chatter and clinking of cups filled Viggo's ears as the wooden door swung open. He only had time to shove his hood back before Magnus dragged him to a free place in the back of the tavern and gestured him to sit while he let himself drop onto the chair on the other side of the table. Viggo frowned as Magnus ordered two mugs of mead, then the man turned to look at him. For a moment he just stared at him with an unreadable expression, before he reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled something out. Viggo lifted his head to get a glimpse on what Magnus had retrieved and found himself confused when he saw it was a piece of wood and a knife.

"I know it is hard for you to accept, but there is only little you can do about your father's decision." Magnus said as he started to cut into the wood. 

Viggo snapped back to reality and his anger followed at his feet. "I can not. . . I will not accept - he's ruining her life! Can't you see that? Are you blind? She deserves to be happy..." he pressed out, his hands curled in cold fists on his knees. 

"That might be the truth." Magnus muttered, his eyes never leaving the piece of wood in his calloused hands. "But who told you that our lives should be happy?"

Viggo didn't know what to say to that. There seemed to be very little air in his lungs all of a sudden and he had to swallow, to concentrate on his breathing. He felt like he had been stabbed. "No one." he finally managed to answer. "And I don't have to be happy. . . I just want Lilly to be - I would trade my happiness for hers anytime." 

The innkeeper served them two mugs of steaming mead and Viggo thankfully wrapped his frozen fingers around the mug. It was the truth, he would do anything to keep Lilly from harm but her betrothal was something he could do nothing about and it left him feeling as if he got punched. As soon as she grew up and got married she would leave and he had to stay. What if this ugly creep mistreated her? He would not be there to protect her and just the thought of it made Viggo feel sick. 

Magnus said nothing for a while, just hummed a foreign tune that unnerved Viggo as he continued to cut away at the wood. What was the point in staying here? He'd rather leave and look after Lilly - she must be awake by now. It seemed Magnus was done talking anyway. Viggo shifted in his seat but just then Magnus reached out for his drink, locking his eyes with Viggo as he took a sip. "That's an honorable thing to say, Viggo. But, if I may speak freely - you should not take such words lightly. You've come to an age now where you must grow up and be responsible about such things. When I was your age, I had many friends, even a girl I loved and I made a vow to myself to protect them, to keep them happy and safe no matter what." he paused to drink, heaved out a heavy sigh before he continued "Now they're all dead and their happiness doesn't matter anymore."

Viggo didn't know what to say to this but before he could even make up his mind, Magnus was talking again. "I wish I could prevent the arrangement your father made for your sister but, alas, I can not. Though you should know Ragnar is not as indifferent as he seems. If your sister is to leave this island one day, I shall go with her."

"You would?" 

"Yes and you should know that it was your father's wish. I will gladly fulfill my duty." 

Viggo's frown deepened. "My father? He asked you to do this?" It was hard to believe - his father wasn't capable of such feelings since his mother died. It didn't make sense and yet, Magnus eyes told Viggo that he was telling the truth. A small smile tugged at the older man's lips.

"I know you think that you hate your father right now, but he's not as bad as you want to make yourself believe. But - as tomorrow is Snoggletog and we were looking for a present for your sister..." Magnus lifted his right hand to reveal the piece of wood he'd been cutting at and Viggo's eyes widened in surprise. "...why don't you give her this. I have the feeling that she might like it." 

Viggo took the small figure in his hand and stared down in bewilderment. It was a little Terrible Terror. His mouth felt terribly dry - what a coincidence? He lifted his eyes as he heard Magnus' chuckle. "I bet no one of your family will complain about this dragon. . . as for his living pendant - there are better places to hide a dragon than the horse stables. No, no - don't worry I didn't tell a soul, but if you'll allow me - I might be able to help." 


	12. The other Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about the same time as the last one - it is the morning of Snoggletog eve, Viggo is with Magnus and Lilly woke up a little while ago and is now back in her room to get dressed.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story so far, this is also just a part of a way bigger fic I have in my drafts about the Grimborn family, starting from how Viggo's parents met up to the point where he first meets the dragon riders. 
> 
> Also I would truly love to hear your thoughts, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome by the author. Please feel free to reach out <3

"Ouch! That pulls!" Lilly squealed, kicking her little legs in an attempt to get away.

Ida sighed as she struggled to keep the little girl in place and almost dropped the brush she was combing Lilly's hair with. "Please, try to hold still! It's the night of the Snoggletog feast today and you want to be pretty for that, don't you?" 

Lilly's brows furrowed as she considered her wet-nurse's words for a moment. "No! I don' care - I wanna go an' play. I want Igo."

"You can play later - now hold still or your grandfather will not be happy!" Ida held Lilly tightly in her lap as she reached for a small, golden hair needle but the little girl kept on writhing and then it happened.

"OUCH!" Lilly screamed as Ida accidentally poked her with the needle. 

"Oh sweet mother Freya! I give up!" Ida threw the hair needle across the room and let go of Lilly, who instantly ruffled her hands through her hair until it was as tousled as it was before. "This is pointless - you're more thickheaded than a Rumblehorn! But not with me, little lady, no I am done!" She ranted on as she stood and crossed the room to the door. "Martha! Come here!" She called into the hallway. Lilly was already at her window, sticking her head out to catch snowflakes on her tongue, when a young brown-haired girl shuffled into the room. 

"Yes mother?" 

Lilly didn't pay attention to them, in her mind she was already going through the places where Viggo could have taken her little dragon, and so she startled a little when Martha touched her shoulder. Lilly spun around and stared up at the bigger girl with wide eyes. Martha smiled a little. "Uhm...mother told me I should take you with me to play outside...she's busy because of the feast..." 

Lilly tilted her head. "Are there other childwen?" 

"Uh...yes? I am meeting them at the warehouses." Martha tugged at one of her two braids, not sure what she should do with the smaller girl. Taking Lilly with her had not been her plan, but what choice did she have now? 

Lilly sucked in a deep breath and jumped in excitement. "I never play with other childwen! Can we go now?" 

Martha laughed a little. "Sure, let's go...Hey wait!" She called after the little girl but Lilly already rushed out of the room and down the stairs. 

\-------

It didn't take long for the girls to reach the warehouses. The air was cold and snow fell in thick flakes. Lilly bit her lip as they approached the children who were already playing on the snow covered meadow in front of the large buildings. The servant's houses were located right behind the warehouses and this was the go to place to play for their children.

A young boy with dirty brown hair was chasing after a group of four other kids who stuck their tongues out and laughed and squealed in joy. Lilly's heart beat faster. What if they didn't like her? But then Martha was taking her by her hand and flashed her a gentle smile. "It's alright Lilly, come."

That was the only warning Lilly got before Martha sprinted down the hill. For every step Martha took Lilly had to take two. She almost tripped when Martha suddenly came to a halt, waving for her friends. 

"Hey look, Martha is finally here!" A blond girl exclaimed, pointing to the two girls. 

The boy with dirty brown hair stopped his chase to rest his hands against his knees, panting. "Y-yeah...but why did she bring _her_?" 

"I had to...mother asked me to take her with me. She is going to play with us today." Martha said, crossing her arms and giving the boy a hard look. 

Lilly fought to catch her breath, her heart beating fast as the children stepped up to her and Martha. The blond girl groaned and rolled her eyes. "But she's little...I bet she can't even play catch properly..." 

"And isn't she the chiefs daughter? I don't want to take the rod if she trips and hurts herself." Another boy with black hair and freckles added. 

"I am a big girl! I can play!" Lilly cried out and stomped her foot into the snow. She didn't understand what the boy implied but she did understand that these kids didn't want to play with her. Anger filled her at the rejection. 

"She will be fine, I'm going to look after her." Martha tried to convince her friends but the boy with dirty brown hair interrupted her. 

"But I don't _want_ to play with her...everyone knows she's weird. Look at her red hair. My father says her mother was a witch and she's one too." He stepped closer to Lilly and leaned down to meet her eyes. "What's your name again?" 

"Sigurd!" Martha warned but Lilly answered anyway. 

"I'm Lilly..." she muttered and sucked her lower lip in. Sigurd was making her uncomfortable, he was twice her size and probably also twice her age and all of the sudden she wished her brother was here. 

"Ha! That's not even a proper Viking name!" He taunted and Lilly's eyes filled with tears as the other kids started to laugh.

"Stop it Sigurd! Her name is fine." Martha stepped in between and Sigurd straightened to tower over her. He was two years older than Martha as well. 

"Oh I know it is fine enough..." He smirked before his voice dropped into an annoying singsong. "Lilly, Lilly, looks so silly, her hair is red, the mother dead, because she couldn't stand silly Lilly."

Martha's face was beet red and she looked as if she was about to punch Sigurd when Lilly suddenly burst out. "I'M NOT SILLY!" 

Her tears were falling freely now. Without a second thought, Lilly turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. Martha called after her but she ignored it. Lilly could hear Sigurd and the other kids laughing loudly behind her. That was just mean. She was not silly! Tears almost blinded her as Lilly pressed herself through crowded streets. Luckily people were too busy to pay her any mind. Lilly was overwhelmed by the anger and sadness she felt at the same time. She wanted Viggo...she wanted Igo...she just wanted to get as far away from that mean boy as possible. 

She ran and she ran, out of the town and up a snowy hill until her little feet hurt and she had to stop. Panting, Lilly let herself drop onto her knees in the snow and sniffed back snot that seemed to flow as much as her tears. Her feet had carried her to the one place where she felt at peace and welcome. It was also the only place she imagined where Viggo could have taken Igo. The dragon cave. It was located outside of the busy town and if Lilly would have turned her head, she could have gazed down over the rooftops below and count the ships laying at anchor in the harbour. Inside the cave one dragon cage threaded to the other. Lilly could hear their grunting and growling noises and her heart skipped a beat. The dragons were always there for her, the dragons always listened and told her stories. Wiping her nose into her brown fur cloak, Lilly scrambled back up to her feet and continued towards the cave. A few Hunters were carrying barrels in and out of the cave but seemed too busy to notice her.

"I'm coming Igo..." She whispered but just as she reached the entrance to the cave, something else caught her eye. A group of foreign dragons stood a few feet away from the entrance. They were all chained to a pole and their eyes were closed. Snow covered their red and black scales but the dragons didn't seem to care. Never before had Lilly seen such dragons, her eyes widened in awe and she sucked in a shaky breath as she took a step towards them. 

"Hello..." She breathed as she neared them. Large tusks protruded each of their faces and they were wearing a strange looking collar. Lilly tilted her head, she was standing right next to the closest dragon now. "Hello...I'm Lilly..." She said again, her little hand hovering just inches above the dragons snout, so close that she could feel its hot breath on the cold skin of her palm. The dragon's eyes snapped open and Lilly took a startled step backwards. "Hello...?" She said again, but the dragon didn't answer, it just stared blankly at her with yellow eyes. Lilly worried her lower lip. These dragons were weird, every other dragon would have answered her by now. Most of them seemed to be surprised at first but after a few moments of hesitation they normally enjoyed talking to her. Not these ones it seemed. Taking a heart, Lilly raised her hand again but before she got the chance to touch the dragon a shocked cry split the air. 

"By Odin, child! What do you think you're doing?!" 

Lilly yelped when she was suddenly raised off her feet and found herself in the arms of a foreign man. His eyes were filled with genuine worry and his voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Don't you know that dragons are dangerous? This is no place for a little girl like you." 

Her legs kicked fruitlessly into the air as Lilly squirmed in the man's grip. "Dwagons are my fwiends!" She cried out and finally went slack when she realized the man wouldn't budge. "But I don' know this one..." She pointed over the stranger's shoulder to the closest chained dragon as he carried her over to the sheltered front yard of the cave. 

The man huffed a laugh and put her down to sit on one of the piled up barrels. Lilly knew they were filled with all sorts of different fish. Then he let himself drop on a barrel to her left and crossed his legs, his light blue eyes searching Lilly's before he spoke. "Well, my girl, that's because they belong to me." 

Lilly kicked her legs against the barrel. "Are your dwagons sick?" 

This time the man laughed out loud, thoroughly amused by her question. Lilly just stared up at him with big, round eyes. Did she just say something funny? After a few moments the man seemed done with laughing but Lilly just kept staring at him with an expectant look on her face. He arched his dark brows at her. "Now why would you think that?" He asked, rubbing his chin. 

Lilly shrugged. "They don' talk." 

"Talk?" He chuckled. "Of course they don't." 

"But other dwagons do." 

"Oh?" Another chuckle as he leaned in closer to Lilly. "Is this a game of yours? Are you not scared of the beasts?" 

Lilly crossed her arms in front of her chest, kicked her legs again. "No I'm not!" She protested. "I am a big girl - I'm not afwaid of aaanyfing!"

"Oh I would never doubt that. You are the chiefs daughter, aren't you?" The stranger smiled sweetly and Lilly giggled and nodded when he poked her nose with one long finger. This man was nice and he looked funny - a bit like grandfather. "And what is your name, brave girl?" 

"Lilly." 

"Lilly? I very much like the sound of that." The man said but Lilly's face drooped into a frown.

"I don'...the kids are making fun of me..." New tears welled up behind her eyes as she recalled Sigurd's mean song. "It's not pwoper Viking name..." 

A single tear ran down her cheek and the man tsked as he straightened. "Now, now, don't cry. Children can be so mean, I know. But don't take their words to your heart. Most people are too dumb to see that true greatness doesn't necessarily come around as a beefy warrior with the right Viking name. Some of us have to prove our worth in other ways and stuff their throats."

Lilly sniffed, she didn't understand what the man was talking about but he didn't seem to notice. Or he simply didn't care. His face hardened and Lilly felt the urge to jump down of the barrel and leave when he suddenly addressed her again. "Have you every seen a lily in its bloom?" 

Lilly shook her head. 

"That's a shame. They are truly a beautiful sight. Some even call her the true queen of flowers." He smiled as he leaned forward once more, resting his hands on his knees. "One day, when you're a bit older I would love to show them to you. Where I come from there are plenty. Would you like that?" 

Lilly knitted her brows, sucked her lower lip in, then nodded. She really wanted to see these flowers. 

"That's good. I believe your grandfather was right, you and I we shall get along quite nicely. As for now...I can give you this." Lilly tilted her head in confusion at his strange words and watched in curiosity as the man reached into a pocket of his long leather cloak. "Give me your hand." 

She reached her hand out, palm upwards and the man placed a smooth, black something in her hand. Lilly let her thumb brush over the object, then brought it close to her face to inspect it further. It looked like a scale. The man spoke again. "You may not be scared of dragons but I am going to make this world a safer place for you and all people in Midgard. Keep this, until we meet again." He stood and Lilly stared up at him, still not quite comprehending what he was talking about. "Happy Snoggletog." 


	13. The Snoggletog Feast part 1

The great hall was filled to the brim with people. No one wanted to miss out on the Snoggletog feast, for it was truly something to behold.

Vidar twirled his ruby-set ring absentmindedly around his finger as he studied the scene playing out in front of him from his throne.

Everyone was spruced up, the women with their brooches and necklaces of gold, the men in their finest dragon-leather armors and furs. Even the servants made sure to look as neat as they could manage, but the true star was the food. Tables laden with delicacies lined the walls. Everything one could think of and things most of the citizen's could only dream of lied in wait. Whole roasted pigs and goats still turning on spits. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruit and nuts. Fish and mussels drizzled in sauces, various cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweetmeats, countless jugs of wine and barrels of ale and mead and the highlight of it all - monstrous nightmare strips in cream and spicy fireworm-honey sauce. Dragon meat was expensive and only served to the common people on special occasions. Snoggletog was one of them.

"This time you've outdone yourself Vidar." His friend acknowledged as he stepped up to Vidar, a chalice of wine in his hand. He let himself drop into a wooden chair next to the retired hunter chief. Vidar hummed, his lips upturning into a content smile.

"It's necessary to spoil one's people from time to time - as a safeguard to regency if you will. The old Romans were masters at this. Give the people bread and games to keep them satisfied." He explained as he waved a servant to hand him some wine as well. "But I don't want to take all credit for myself. Ragnar was mostly in charge of the preparations this year."

"Your son has changed a lot. I spent quite the time with him on our journey. It appears he does have many of the qualities you would expect from a chief. He's strong, ambitious, considerate..."

Vidar breathed a laugh. "Ambitious indeed. We are still working on considerate, but that's alright - he might be willful for a pawn but in the end..." He took a sip of wine as his eyes fell on Ragnar who sat on a bench in the middle of the hall, a mug of mead in hand and deep in conversation with Magnus. Vidar's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "...he's just a pawn."

Vidar's friend gave him a surprised look. "Are you still measuring people with that game of yours?"

"Maces and Talons." Vidar corrected him. "And it's far more than just a game my dear Grimmel. It gives a quite clear view on the reality we live in. In game as in real life there are two different kind of people. The players and the pawns. Now my first son, Lars, he was a player but Ragnar is a dreamer. I blame his mother for this, she always spoiled the boy. Let reckless ideas grow in his head when she should've prepared him to become a productive member of our tribe. He fancied himself to be an artist, can you imagine?" He snorted, took a sip of wine. "Until I freed him from his misguidance and made him fit to be chief...for a while."

"For a while?" Grimmel raised a single brow at him as he leaned back in his chair and Vidar shrugged, giving him a small knowing smile. "Oh I know that look..." Grimmel continued. "...you already have someone else in sight, haven't you? Is it Lars' son? He would be rightful heir when he comes off age."

Vidar made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Oh I know how bloodlines work, my friend, but as hard as he might try, Lars is not a player. He however..." Vidar pointed his chalice to Viggo who was sitting among the other boys in front of the hearth, bending his head to whisper into his sisters' ear. "...has potential."

"So you'll spare him your lessons as he's already a player?" Grimmel mocked, swaying his chalice in his hand as he watched the little red haired girl giggle to whatever her brother just whispered to her. She was already a pleasant thing to look at and once she was grown into a young woman her beauty would be one of the kind the sailors sang ballads of. Grimmel was certain of that and the thought made him smile in satisfaction. He could have made worse deals than that and in the end his patience would be rewarded. It wasn't until he heard Vidar chuckle beside him that he shook out of his thoughts.

"Oh no, no, no." Vidar almost purred, his voice dropping in tone as he rested one elbow on the armrest and leaned closer to him. "Viggo thinks he already knows it all, when in truth he doesn't. He wants to be a player, but in order to become one, he must first learn the true pain of being just a pawn in someone else's game."

"But surely life isn't Maces and Talons Vidar. I know how to play my prey, how to get into the mind of dragons, but people are more complicated than beasts. People are not just pieces." Grimmel fought back the urge to roll his eyes at his old friend. Sometimes Vidar's obsession with that game became too much, even for him.

"They are." Vidar rumbled, his eyes fixated on Viggo as he took another sip from his wine. "And there's no hiding anything from me."  
  


Viggo had indulged, eating more than he thought he could. Now his belly was stuffed so full that he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Most of the citizens had already eaten to their fullest and music started to play. There were drums and a fiddle and then Ida started singing a well known folk ballad - Herr Mannelig. The song told the story of a young female mountain troll who proposed marriage to a young human man, offering him many fine gifts in exchange but he turned her down because he worshiped this new christian god. Viggo wrinkled his nose and decided to not pay the song too much attention - did everything have to be about marriage these days? Feeling his mood drop, he took a look around.

On the other side of the hall he spotted his grandfather talking to the foreign man, the man his father planned to marry Lilly off to, and Viggo's chest tightened in a mixture of repulse and anger. Then the man was looking into his direction, meeting his gaze for a short moment and Viggo couldn't stand it. Clenching his hands to fists, he drew his gaze away from him and decided to focus on his little sister instead. Lilly was sitting next to him on the long wooden bench, fumbling around with something under the table and Viggo frowned.

"What you got there little flower?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Lilly startled a little but lifted her hands without hesitation to show him. "This." She said, holding up a smooth black scale. Viggo took it from her and eyed the small object with suspicion. It was a dragon's scale, but different in size and shape to any that he had gotten his fingers on so far. Still he recognized it from the countless times he read through his grandfather's encyclopedia of dragon species and pursed his lips. "Where did you get it from?"

"Fom nice man...it was pwesent." Lilly beamed up at him, her small hand pointing out at the man who sat next to his grandfather.

Viggo exhaled sharply through his nose as he closed his fingers around the small object. How dare this bastard approaching his little sister. He leaned in close to Lilly, making sure he had her unshared attention before he spoke. "Listen to me, little flower, I don't want you to talk to this man."

"Why?" Lilly's face was a mix of confusion and childlike curiosity.

"Because...because he is a stranger and you shouldn't be talking to people you don't know or accept any gifts from them." Viggo tried to explain but Lilly just stared up at him with her big, round eyes.

"Why?"

Viggo sighed. "Not every adult has good intentions, my love, and they may care very little for your heart. I don't want you to get hurt. And besides, you don't need this." He held the scale up between them and grinned. "Cause I got a far better present for you."

Lilly's face lit up. "Can I see Igo?"

Of course she would ask for that little dragon first. Viggo tapped her tiny nose with his fingers and smiled secretively. "Perhaps later, but now..." He stood up and lifted Lilly from the bench. She giggled as he swirled her around. "...I want to dance with my favorite sister."


	14. The Snoggletog Feast Part 2

Lilly's dress flew behind her as they swirled and twirled around the hall. She was standing on Viggo's feet, her little hands resting in his big ones and her heart was overflowing with joy. The mean kids and the strange man from this morning were forgotten. She had her brother, that was all that mattered. She beamed up at him and he smiled, a proper Viggo smile that was a hint of a smirk and a hint of such seriousness that she wanted to reach up and squeeze his nose to make him laugh.

With a wink, he suddenly tossed her up into the air and she squealed with delight, her arms came to rest around his neck as he caught her again before their dance was interrupted by the sound of a staff pounding onto the stone floor - demanding silence. It was time to ignite the Snoggletog log and for the sacrifice to gain the gods blessing for the upcoming year and hunting season.

Vidar rose from his seat at the other end of the hall and stepped to Ragnar's side who stood in the center of the hall. Lilly took Viggo's hand as they made their way towards them and watched as her father raised his cup to begin the rite.

Ryker and Thyrie were standing on the opposite side of the large log and Lilly watched how her older brother wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and how she rested her head on his shoulder. She wasn't the only one to notice.

"Look at them." Lars elbowed Asmund in the ribs as they stepped up to where Viggo and she stood. "Like an old married couple."

Her father started talking, but Lilly didn't listen, her mind was filled with curiosity. She tugged at Viggo's sleeve to get his attention. 

"Igo..."

He looked down at her with a warm smile.

"What means married?"

His smile faltered and his jaw worked tightly around his words as he spoke in a hushed voice. "It means that two people are to stay together until they die."

Lilly sucked her lower lip in as she pondered his words. "I want to stay wif you forever."

"I know you do." He tipped her nose playfully and Lilly missed the flash of anguish in his eyes. "Now hush or we'll miss the moment father ignites the log."

Viggo turned his attention back to the ongoing speech, hoping that Lilly would forget about marriages for the time being. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to hear anything related to this topic ever again. Just then, there was another tug on his sleeve.

"Igo."

" _What, sis?_ " He whispered as he leaned down to her, half annoyed, half amused.

"When I gwow up I wanna marry you." She beamed up at him, without a doubt convinced that this was the best idea ever and Viggo's breath snagged in his throat. He felt like he got punched in the gut. How was he supposed to explain? He forced out a laugh, that he hoped sounded lightly and reached out to tug at his sister's earlobe.

"I fear, that's not possible little flower."

Her face drooped into a pout. "Why not?"

"Because I am your brother, my love. But don't worry that's even better than being married."

"It is?"

"Yes. We are of the same blood, that means you and I are closer than you'll ever be with a husband. And if any man shall ever prove to be ungallant, I'll make sure he pays the prize. Deal?" He held out his pointer finger for her and she intertwined it with hers, smiling up at him.

"Deal."

It was the truth, he would gladly tear that old creep apart for the mere fact that his father promised him his sister's hand. He'd seen the way his grandfather punished men who wronged him, he knew of the dark chamber hidden in the dungeons below their house and, unlike Ryker or Lars, he didn't feel repulsed but rather fascinated, captivated even at the control his grandfather exerted over full grown men by using instruments as plain as a needle. If only he was old enough and in the position to act on his thoughts.

The end of Ragnar's speech was accompanied by the sound of cheers and the clinking of cups. Viggo gave himself a little shake to focus on what was happening around him. His father was handed a torch and lit the log. Then Nanna splattered blood into the fire from a golden bowl and onto Ragnar's face, then walked around the log to repeat the action with all surrounding people and bless them. It was Monstrous Nightmare blood, the dragon they had sacrificed earlier today and feasted on its meat. Lilly gasped as it was her turn and Viggo squeezed her hand a little tighter. "It's alright, it has to be done."

"Hey, Vig! Look at this!" Lars' called from behind and Viggo turned around, his forehead creasing into a frown.

A few feet away, Lars was standing on a table and juggling two burning torches, the blood on his face standing out stark against the orange light of the fire. He grinned widely at Asmund who stood in front of the table. "Come on, keep them coming, As."

Asmund ignited another torch and tossed it towards him. Lars caught it with practiced ease. A small crowd of hunters gathered around the boys to watch the spectacle. Lilly clasped her little hands to encourage her cousin and Viggo fought the urge to roll his eyes. Could they never be serious?

Another torch followed. Lars caught that one as well.

And another.

Appreciative murmur filled the hall until the inevitable happened.

Lars staggered and stumbled and, just like that, the torches were sent flying high through the hall - one landing right in the bowl of Knut, splashing the tribe's eldest with stew. The old man shook out of his slumber, wiped his eyes and brought his fingers to his mouth to taste the stew. 

"Uh oh." Lars muttered as Ragnar stormed into his direction, his face beet red with anger.

"LARS! ASMUND!" he bellowed.

People all around the hall hurried to put out the burning torches to avoid the fire from spreading.

"Whoops. Uh, sorry Vig, gotta go." He jumped off the table, grabbing Asmund by the elbow.

Viggo huffed as he watched them rush out of the Great Hall. "Idiots." He turned back to his father, but caught his grandfather's eyes instead. He did not miss the displeasure in them.

The Great Hall was empty safe for a few drunken hunters when the boys gathered in front of a bonfire outside of the hall. Lilly was sound asleep in Viggo's lap and he absentmindedly wrapped one of her curls around his finger.

Thyrie was there too. She and Ryker sat cuddled together and everyone, except Viggo, laughed at Lars' imitation of Ragnar's outburst. Lars let himself drop on the ground next to him, took a deep gulp from his mug. "What's wrong, Vig?"

"Don't be so broody." Asmund elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah," Lars said, "it wasn't that bad - we just had a little fun."

"It's not that." Viggo picked up a thin twig and tossed it into the fire, watching as the flames licked away at it like a hungry kitten.

"Then what?" Ryker sneered, "Don't tell me you're still pissed because of Grimmel. Hel, the little brat should consider herself lucky, he's a fine hunter."

Viggo looked daggers at his brother, gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

"Ah, come on, this is like ages away from happening." Asmund tried to lift the mood by waving it off, but Lars was not helping as he patted Viggo's knee.

"Yeah, but seriously what did you expect? Some young and handsome viking prince with dreamy eyes and tousled hair? It's not like one would just fall from the sky you know." He chuckled as he took another sip of ale, thoroughly amused by his own joke. Viggo snorted, his mood dropping to Niflheim.

"I don't envy her. Just the thought of marrying someone that much older than me is terrifying." Thyrie shuddered.

"Your lucky that's not the matter with me." Ryker grinned widely at her.

"And who says I'd have you?" Thyrie mocked and giggled as Ryker's face fell. Viggo turned his face away in disgust as they started kissing.

"Hey get a room!" Lars tossed a pebble stone that hit Ryker's head. He pulled away from Thyrie with a grunt but before he could utter a word, Lars jumped to his feet, raising his cup high. "Let's not fight. Today is the night before Snoggletog, whatever vow is made tonight is sacred. Tonight the gods are walking among us. Let's make a toast - to us."

"Yo." Asmund raised his cup in acknowledgement.

"We are the three sons of Grimborn and one son of Riber." Lars continued, his voice taking on a seriousness that surprised Viggo. "We are the future of our tribe. Let's swear to Odin, the All-Father, that we shall never betray one another. Whoever is with me, says aye."

"Aye." Ryker and Asmund said in unison and all eyes turned to Viggo.

After a hesitating moment, he raised his own cup. "Aye." he said, faking a smile as they clinked their cups together.

The rest of the night continued to be uneventful and eventually the boys returned home. Viggo carried Lilly up the stairs, past her room and into his own.

As he put her down in his bed, she woke up a little. "Igo...wanna see Igo..." she mumbled.

"Sh..." Viggo stroked over her head. "You sleep, I'll look after him and you shall see him tomorrow."

"Mh hm." Lilly made and turned her back at him, falling back asleep.

Careful not to make a sound, Viggo sneaked down the hall but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed someone coming into his direction. He ducked into a dark corner, his eyes falling on his aunt, holding a single candle as she made her way to his grandfather's chambers. She stopped in front of the door, checked left and right as if she feared to be seen before she knocked. A muffled answer came from inside and she disappeared through the door. Viggo frowned, wondering what Agnes wanted from his grandfather at this hour but discarded the thought for now, he was on a mission.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a little fish and left the house through the back door.

He kept glancing over his shoulder on his way, making a short detour around the servants houses to make sure no one would guess where he was going in case that someone spotted him. Finally he reached the dragon caves, but instead of heading for the main entrance, he turned right and into the woods to find a small, hidden side cave. He let out a deep breath - almost there when the sudden sound of a twig snapping caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"Viggo."

His heart dropped to his knees. Oh no, no, no...

"What do you think you're doing, son?"

With a start he turned around and came face to face with his father who stood there with his arms crossed and a grim expression on his face. His mouth went dry and he felt like he couldn't breathe. How did he find out?

"Father...I..." he stammered as Ragnar stepped closer and grabbed his arm in a harsh grip to reveal the fish.

"Are sneaking up here to feed the dragon you hide? The dragon that wracked havoc to my house? You know the rules Viggo, don't you?"

He gulped. "Yes, father."

"Well then you know what you have to do now." Ragnar took the fish from him, placed a dagger in the palm of his hand instead. He leaned in very closely as he growled: "This will never happen again, am I understood?"

"Yes, father."

Viggo's skin was raw by the time he finished rubbing the blood from his hands. It was not the first time he killed a dragon and usually he didn't care for their cries of pain, but this time it had been different. He promised Lilly to keep the little creature safe. And he failed. He should have known, he should have told her no in the first place but alas it was too late for that now. All because of father.

He stepped into his room and crawled into his bed, cradling his sister's small form to him and hated his father, but above all - he hated himself.


	15. It's not a lie, right?

Seated before the hearth in his chambers, Vidar studied his Maces and Talons board. He picked up a soldier and smiled to himself as he placed the figurine on a boat along with another.

Lillian's union with Grimmel would open new trading routes to the east, as far as to the land of the Rus, where Grimmel hailed from himself, and that would only be the beginning. He aspired to make the name Grimborn known and honored all along the Silk Road. Of course, he also had his eyes set on the west - other alliances would be needed. He would find suitable wives for his grandsons - each union for the benefit of the family name of course. That peasant girl Ryker was acquainted with these days would have no place in his future. He would have to act on this sooner or later. But all in due time.

Deciding it was time for a drink, Vidar made his way over to the window and poured himself a cup of wine. Outside, the moon cast his town in mysterious, milky light. He took a sip, savoring the divine taste of ripe berries on his tongue.

Two figures moved up the path to the house, visibly arguing and Vidar didn't have to look twice to know who they were. He clicked his tongue in distaste at the sight of them. He would never understand his son's infatuation with Magnus. But even now, although that man tried to help Viggo hide a dragon and raise it, Ragnar seemed incapable of executing consequences. He needed to do everything by himself.

Vidar had known what Viggo was up to, the moment he sneaked out of the house the night Ida claimed she saw a Terrible Terror in the kitchen. No one kept secrets from him, especially not his favored grandson. Viggo needed to learn his lesson, as did Ragnar. So he would have Ragnar do the dirty work for him and be target of Viggo's hatred, just then he would be there and take his grandson under his wing and console the boy.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." He called without turning to see who it was. He didn't need to, he already expected her.

"You wanted to see me, father-in-law." Agnes' voice was tentative, yet husky.

Vidar's lips quirked a little at the sound of it. "Indeed, my dear. I am glad you came." He abandoned his wine cup as he sauntered over to her. Agnes' had undone her braid, leaving her long, dark hair cascading down over her shoulders all the way to her hips. In the dim candlelight she appeared almost fragile as she stood there in her white nightgown, kneading her fingers with nerves.

"We need to discuss your son." He stopped merely inches away from her and Agnes' had to cock her head to gaze up at him, her blue eyes tumultuous.

"He is just a boy, Vidar. A boy with a weakness for pranks, but he promised it won't happen again...he misses the guide of his father, if Lars wouldn't be..."

"What might have been is an abstraction, my dear. We cannot change the past. All that we've done but also all that we've not done points to one end, which is always the present."

"I don't understand." Her voice was wavering as he tugged a wisp of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger for a moment before gliding them down along her jawline. Vidar hummed.

"Sweet Agnes, don't presume I do not know the burden you bear. You came all the way from England to marry a Norseman, a man you did not love and who rejected you over and over again. I know you've been bitter and yet it did never shake your devotion to your son."

"He is everything I have." She hissed, her chest rising and falling rapidly under her heavy breaths. "And you promised me you'd protect him as long as there's breath in your body."

"That I did." Vidar let his fingers trail further down, toying with the golden embroidery around the neckline of her gown. Agnes took a step forward so that she was almost pressed completely against his body.

"It is not enough." There was a demanding glimmer in her eyes. "I want you to guide Lars, teach him like you teach Viggo. He is the son of your first-born, I wish him to be chief one day - you owe me this, Vidar, for all the years I warmed your bed."

A light chuckle left his throat as he brought his other hand into Agnes' hair and tugged. She gasped in surprise and Vidar bit back a growl at the sound of it. "You are so very demanding tonight."

"Do you want me to leave then?" There was a playful sparkle in her eyes.

Vidar leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Get into the bed."

\---------

**Time skip to the next day**

Lilly let the little, wooden, dragon hop along the floor, then stopped. She let out a shuddering breath and knocked the figurine over, scrambling up from where she as lying on the floor of her room.

"What's wrong, little flower? You don't like your Snoggletog present?"

Viggo looked up from his book and Lilly shook her head as she shuffled over to her bed to climb up next to him.

"It's not the same." She crossed her arms and pouted, tears brimming behind her ears. "I wan' Igo."

Viggo put down his book and sighed deeply. "I already told you, Lilly, when I checked the cave last night, he was already gone."

"But whyyyy?" She whined, the first tear breaking free and more followed in a steady flow. "Wh-why would he do that?"

"Sh, don't cry, please." Viggo pulled her up into his lap and she burried her face into his chest as he rocked her back and forth. "A dragon is a wild animal after all...he...he probably found his family and now he is back where he belongs."

"You...you think so?"

"I am certain."

Lilly lifted her head, met her brother's dark eyes as he smiled down at her but something about it felt off. She didn't know what it was, Viggo just seemed...different. She sniffed. "You don' lie, right?"

Viggo's smile turned into a grimace for a split second but before Lilly could grasp it, it was gone again. He let out a strangled laugh and tapped her nose. "We should get down for breakfast. Don't you want to wish everyone a happy Snoggletog?"

Being her four year old self, Lilly's face lit up and she wiped her eyes as her sorrow was pushed aside for the time being. "Yes!" In the next moment she was tugging at Viggo's sleeve to get him going. "Come on, Igo, let's go!"

**The End**


End file.
